Jovens Bruxos
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Nove pessoas... Nove vidas... Nove destino ligados por um único segredo... Envoltos num clima de intrigas, mistérios e paixões... Por que nem tudo sai como planejamos...
1. Prólogo

Capítulo 0: Prólogo

O menino estava pensativo e solitário em um canto dos jardins, de onde tinha uma visão ampla do espaço. Seu olhar recaiu sobre quem não queria ver no momento.

Alguns dias atrás escutou alguém falar algo que não queria ter ouvido, álias ninguém ia querer. Mesmo havendo separado o casal "apaixonado", o coração alheio não fosse seu e não tinha nada que o garoto pudesse fazer.

Olhou novamente em direção ao seu amor, que estava perto de seus amigos. Aquela pessoa que havia tirado suas esperanças vinha se aproximando. Lançou mentalmente pragas e azarações contra a mesma. Aparentemente estava dando certo, pois mesmo à distância o rapaz notou que ela estava cada vez mais pálida. Com a aproximação de ambos, um ódio tomou conta de seu corpo. Percebeu que só teria seu amor no momento em que acabasse com a intrusa. Apertou com força a varinha a cada passo que aquele "ser" dava.

O ódio palpitava fortemente em suas veias. Conduziu a varinha em direção a ela, como se tivesse achado uma solução para seus problemas,

Murmurava um de seus próprios feitiços, porém antes que ele se completasse, sentiu que alguém o havia empurrado. Completou o feitiço com a esperança de que ainda atingisse seu alvo.

Quando seu corpo atingiu o chão, percebeu que a pessoa que o empurrou era uma garota. Olhou para o feixe de luz. Desesperadamente viu que o feitiço estava indo em direção à pessoa errada, estava seguindo em direção a pessoa amada.

Fechou os olhos não querendo ver o desfecho da cena. Recusava-se a olhar. Não queria ficar com a imagem de um assassinato em sua mente, conseqüentemente não viu o que aconteceu a seguir.

Um vulto se jogou na frente do individuo amado, recebendo o raio de luz verde em seu lugar.

O garoto que estava de olhos fechados até então, resolveu levantar suas pálpebras e viu que felizmente sua maldição não atingiu seu amor. Um corpo caiu inerte em direção ao chão. O garoto suspirou por um momento, até perceber que o vulto que havia sacrificado à vida era ninguém menos que o amigo daquele que o feixe deveria atingir.

Percebeu tarde demais que se destino era ficar sem seu amor. O impulso de lançar o feitiço lhe custou caro. Começou a correr sem notar aonde ia. Pensou erroneamente que se matasse a pessoa que se metera na vida de seu amor, o possuiria para sempre. Mas agora sabia que isso jamais aconteceria. Arrependia-se a cada fôlego por ter sido tão idiota a ponto de pensar que uma morte pudesse resolver seu problema. Já era tarde. Nunca iria ser perdoado!

Teria que conviver com a dura e cruel realidade. Era agora um assassino procurado e mal-amado, com o coração dilacerado pela culpa.


	2. Meu erro 1ª parte

Capítulo 1: Meu erro – 1ª parte

A fraca neve caía lá fora, demonstrando que o inverno estava quase no fim. A corrente de vento do começo de março abriu a janela do dormitório feminino, onde estava a loirinha, mais uma vez, chorando desesperadamente por aquele que não a merecia.

- Por que você tem que ser assim Sirius? – a menina soluçava em sua cama, agora que tinha descoberto que ele estava com uma de suas melhores amigas. – Você sabe que eu te amo DROGA! – chorava cada vez mais.

**Eu quis dizer****  
****Você não quis escutar****  
**

Kammy Engels ainda sofrera, porém ela não era a única.

- Melissa? O que houve? – uma de suas amigas também estava chorando.

- O Sirius... – soluçava. – Ele me trocou pela Laura e dois dias depois disso já estava aos beijos com a Ana.

A loirinha a abraçou. Sua amiga não sabia o que era sofrer de amor, pois tinha paixonites repentinas e essa era uma delas. Engels por sua vez sofria desde o terceiro ano com essa situação.

"Eu sou a única desse castelo que ainda aceita aquele "cachorro" de volta", pensou Engels enquanto estava abraçada a amiga. Grossas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

As duas ouviram o retrato da Mulher Gorda abrir e revelar que quatro nobres almas entraram. Uma delas era aquele maroto que faz as duas amigas sofrerem tanto.

- Kammy... Mel... Vocês estão bem? – perguntou um moreno encantador de óculos, James Potter. Mel subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino, correndo, pois não queria que Sirius Black a visse chorando. Kammy já estava mestra nesse tipo de situação, conseguia esconder as lágrimas mais facilmente.

- Sim James. Tudo bem?

- Comigo sim, mas acho que com a Mel não.

- Daqui a pouco passa. –o sorriso da loirinha era forçado.

- Você sabe onde a ruivinha tá? – perguntou o moreno, fazendo Engels sorriu marotamente (do jeito maroto), porém um sorriso ainda triste.

- Você só sabe pensar na Lily? – perguntou Aluado.

- O que eu posso fazer se ela é a minha vida. – James se dirigiu ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, fazendo Rabicho o seguir.

- Ela tá na Biblioteca. – Kammy falou mais alto do que pretendia, antes que ele desaparecesse pelo retrato.

James sorriu indo ao encontro de sua amada ruivinha. Rabicho foi para a cozinha comer, pra variar, e Remus subiu para os dormitórios, pois, segundo ele, queria estudar com paz e sossêgo, o que não era possível ao lado dos marotos.

- Posso falar com você Black? – Kammy disse enraivecida.

- Claro que sim, só acho que já perdemos esse tom formal há muito tempo.

- Acho que você não deve se divertir tanto à custa dos sentimentos alheios.

- Acha que eu me aproveito das garotas, é isso? – ele se mostrou indignado. – Elas sabem muito bem o que eu quero. Eu não as uso!

A loirinha já previa isso. Ele estava agindo conforme o esperado.

- Esqueça Black. Você está agindo como eu imaginava. – uma pequena lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto sem que o moreno percebesse.

**Agora não me peça****  
****Não me faça promessa**

- Não diga isso. – Sirius acariciou o rosto da menina. – Odeio ver esse tom de decepção em sua voz.

A menina não sabia o que dizer, somente encostou seu corpo no de Sirius e o abraçou, fazendo assim, o moreno retribuir.

- Kammy... – sussurrou. – Dê-me mais uma chance pra eu te provar que posso mudar, eu prometo que vou tentar mudar...

- Não. – a menina o calou colocando um de seus dedos sob seus lábios. – Eu só quero que veja o quanto está machucando os outros, o quanto elas estão sofrendo por sua causa. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. – Eu não quero que você mude pra me agradar e sim pelo seu próprio bem e dos outros, além disso, o Sirius que eu amo é esse e não o santinho que você quer se tornar por minha causa. EU TE AMO BLACK. – Kammy retirou seu dedo de cima dos lábios dele e o beijou ardentemente. O moreno correspondeu ao seu beijo com ardor. Só separaram-se por falta de ar.

**Eu não quero te ver****  
**

- Volta pra mim!

Kammy não sabia o que responder. Todas as respostas foram apagadas de sua mente, tudo que a loirinha mais queria naquele momento era dizer que sim, que aceitava ficar com ele para todo o sempre, mas a menina também sabia que isso não seria possível.

- Eu não quero mais te ver Black! – estava custando cada gota de seu amor próprio.

- Por que isso agora? – a decepção estava estampada em seu rosto.

- Cansei de sofrer por sua causa.

- Dê-me mais uma chance?

- Já lhe dei todas as chances possíveis, acabou Black.

Kammy subiu para o dormitório antes que Sirius pudesse ter uma chance de agarrá-la. A menina não queria que o maroto visse as lágrimas que agora se formavam em seus olhos. Ela sabia que ia ser difícil, mas precisava arrumar um jeito de arrancar o moreno de seu coração.

**Nem quero acreditar****  
****Que vai ser diferente****  
****Que tudo mudou**

O comportamento de Black, ao que parecia, havia mudado drasticamente desde aquele último beijo em Engels.

Sua lista mensal havia diminuído consideravelmente. Ao que tudo parecia, Sirius havia mudado seu jeito de ser e parado de pegar todas vendo que isso realmente as machucava, porém a loirinha não conseguia realmente acreditar nesta mudança, ela não sabia se não conseguia ou não queria que o moreno mudasse, não do jeito que ele parecia ter mudado.

Desde aquele beijo, eles estavam se falando muito pouco, praticamente só se cumprimentavam.

Apesar dessa mudança significativa a loirinha ainda não conseguia ser feliz, não sem aquele maroto que tanto amava.

**Você diz não saber****  
****O que houve de errado**

No entanto, todos já haviam percebido a repentina mudança de Sirius, sendo que muitos de seus rivais, que obviamente também perceberam, estavam tirando sarro de sua cara, por ter baixado seu nível de pegação. Thomas Bastons, um sonserino, muito bonito por sinal, moreno, mechas verdes no cabelo na altura do queixo, sempre com a franja atrás da orelha e meio jogada, com um pouco no rosto, seus olhos eram verdes, um pouco mais claro que suas mechas. O sonserino era o maior rival do maroto por quem Kammy era apaixonada, Thomas era mais conhecido como Thom ou Heartbreaker, acabou de passar por Sirius e James, que estavam no jardim.

- Olha quem eu vejo! – disse Bastons em tom sarcástico. – O cara que perdeu a moral com a mulherada. – terminou rindo da cara de irritado que Sirius fez.

- Ora, seu... – o moreno partiu pra cima de Thom, sendo impedido por James.

- Não Sirius! Melhor não! Não compensa sujar suas mãos com ele! – falou Pontas, segurando Black, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava com desprezo pro sonserino.

Potter somente o largou o maroto quando este se acalmou. Bastons afastou-se, ainda rindo do grifinoriano. O moreno estava pensativo e irritado com o que acabara de ouvir, olhando o sonserino, já longe.

- Não liga pro que ele disse Almofadinhas. É um otário! – disse James, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava acalmar seu amigo.

- Ele não sabe o motivo pelo qual estou mudando! – comentou Sirius ainda com expressão de raiva no olhar.

- Na verdade, ninguém imagina... – Pontas olhou-o curioso. – Nem mesmo eu!

Os dois se entreolharam. Peter se aproximou, correndo, mas James e Black estavam tão concentrados na conversa que não perceberam.

- Tá, eu te conto. É que... bem, a Kammy disse que eu machuco demais as garotas, sendo assim, estou tentando mudar para agradá-la.

- Nossa, Sirius! – exclamou Pettigrew. – Você gosta da Kammy! – continuou praticamente gritando.

O jardim todo parou e os olhou. Potter virou-se para o menino, com um olhar repreensivo. Black percebeu que todos estão olhando e apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Obrigado pela descrição, Rabicho! – falou Sirius com a testa franzida, andando rápido em direção ao castelo, sendo acompanhado por James e Peter, sendo que o último veio se desculpando pelo resto do caminho.

**E o meu erro foi crer****  
****Que estar ao seu lado bastaria****  
**

Durante o jantar no Salão Principal, Black era o assunto da hora. Todos os olhares se voltavam para ele, quando passou. Alguns riam, outros balançavam a cabeça.

- Que saco, meu! – falou Sirius se estressando, reparando que os olhares ainda se concentravam nele. – Sinceramente, perdi o apetite.

James e Remus ficaram preocupados com o amigo. Nunca o viram tão irritado e o conhecendo como conheciam, sabiam muito bem que era capaz de brigar com o primeiro que enchesse o saco.

O maroto andava rapidamente em direção ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, quando encontrou sua amiga, Addie, indo para o Salão Principal.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ao ver a expressão no rosto do moreno.

- Claro que não, Apple. – começou Thom enquanto se aproximava. – Deve ter tido mais uma briga com sua amada!

Os dois se viraram ao mesmo tempo, encontrando-o próximo às escadas.

- Ou mais nenhuma garota quis ficar com você? – provocou o sonserino.

O que se sucedeu foi tão rápido, que nem Addie percebeu. O grifinoriano puxou sua varinha.

- Expelliarmus! – a varinha do sonserino voou para sua mão. Com a intensidade do feitiço ele foi jogado uns cinco metros para trás. – Impedimenta. – o moreno de olhos verdes ficou paralisado.

Com todo esse barulho, uma multidão se formou.

- Sirius, pára! – ordenou Remus, chegando ao local neste exata minuto.

- Não. – Black se aproximou de seu rival, com uma expressão assassina em seu rosto.

- Expelliarmus. – murmurou Remus, fazendo as duas varinhas voarem para sua mão, ao mesmo tempo em que Lily desfazia o feitiço, fazendo o sonserino voltar ao normal.

- Você está de detenção, Black! – Evans falou ameaçadoramente.

- Eu não preciso de uma varinha pra acabar com ele! – o moreno saltou para cima do outro, socando cada pedaço que encontrava.

- Pará Sirius! – berrou Addie. – Você já o machucou demais. – a loirinha ficou sensibilizada.

Contudo, Black nem lhe deu ouvidos e continuou a socar o outro.

- Agora chega!

Sua mão se suspendeu no ar por alguns segundos ao ouvir aquela voz. Ele olhou-a por um momento, voltando, depois, ao que estava fazendo. Vendo que ele não iria parar, a menina tomou uma decisão drástica.

- Expelliarmus!

Black voou para longe do sonserino, sendo que algumas pessoas se interpuseram entre os dois. A loirinha Engels se aproximou do moreno.

- Desculpa? Tive que intervir... – começou como se quisesse justificar sua atitude. – Senão você seria capaz de matá-lo. – a garota se ajoelhou ao lado dele. – Tudo bem?

- Não! Todos estão tirando sarro de mim e você espera que esteja tudo bem?

- Eu falei que não queria que você mudasse por mim.

- Afinal o que você quer? Você é tão indecisa, as coisas não podem ser tão complicadas.

- O velho Sirius de volta. – o menino sorriu com o comentário.

- Se é isso que você quer! Lembrarei-me disso depois. – num movimento rápido a beijou, voltando ao velho Sirius impulsivo. Kammy não esperava por isso, mas logo entreabriu seus lábios, assim que o menino aprofundou o beijo. Todos os olhavam sem entender nada. – Volta pra mim! – o moreno armou seu melhor sorriso maroto.

- Eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você. – Engels se jogou nos braços de Black, abraçando-o. O moreno deu um selinho em Kammy, no instante que os dois perceberam que todos estavam observando.

- Terei que te dar uma detenção, Engels... – começou Remus. – Pois conhece as regras e bom... Álias, você também está de detenção, Sirius, pois... – o monitor estava sem jeito

- O que está havendo aqui? – McGonagall surgiu entre as pessoas. – Todos para o Salão Principal AGORA! Dumbledore quer lhes dar um recado.

Addie, que havia arrastado o moreno de olhos verdes para longe de Sirius, estava agora o ajudando a se levantar. Todos voltaram ao Salão e retomaram seus lugares.

Dumbledore se levantou da mesa dos professores. McGonagall deu uma batida com sua colher numa taça, fazendo o Salão silenciar.

- Tenho um comunicado a fazer! – começou Dumbledore. – Amanhã de manhã chegarão uma aluna e um aluno, ambos transferidos de Beauxbatons. Chamam-se... Bom amanhã de manhã, na hora do café, quero todos vocês aqui, pois eles farão a cerimônia de seleção e TODOS deverão estar presentes. – fez uma pequena pausa. - Quem não estiver aqui até a hora da cerimônia começar, receberá uma detenção aplicada pelo nosso zelador, Sr Filch. Obrigado. Bom jantar e boa noite a todos! – Dumbledore sentou, falando algo com McGonagall, parecendo preocupado.

Assim, na manhã seguinte, estavam todos presentes no Salão Principal. A maioria curiosa para vê-los.

De repente, McGonagall abriu as portas do Salão, andando rápido, sendo seguida por duas pessoas. Uma delas é uma menina morena, com mechas rosa, olhos cor-de-mel, magra de um corpo muito bem definido, chamando a atenção dos garotos. A outra é um garoto com ar misterioso, moreno, cabelos jogados, lisos e pretos caindo pelos olhos. Até onde dava para ver, seus olhos eram verdes e pareciam esconder algo, tinha um belo corpo que certamente o fazia parecer mais velho. Ao passar ao lado da professora, a menina não conseguia desviar o olhar de Sirius, que não deixou de notar a garota. A profª Minerva os levou até a frente da mesa dos professores. O Chapéu Seletor os esperava

McGonagall se dirigiu para perto do chapéu, uma cena até comum se não fosse à ausência do tradicional pergaminho em sua mão.

- BRUNY ATWOOD!

A profª a colocou sentada no banquinho com o chapéu em sua cabeça. Todos prenderam a respiração, esperando a resposta.

Bruny ouviu uma voz em sua cabeça.

- Tem certeza? Talvez você seja melhor você ir para outra casa a... – o chapéu é interrompido pelo pensamento da garota.

"Não é essa casa que eu quero. É aquela!" – a garota pensou olhando para a casa desejada.

- GRIFINÓRIA!!! – anunciou o chapéu. A referida mesa se rompeu em palmas. Todos os garotos do Salão lhe lançando olhares, contudo, ela só conseguia enxergar um, o moreno de olhos azuis na mesa da Grifinória.

- JIMMY ANONIMMOUS FLETCHER!

O menino se dirigiu para perto da profª, sendo que esta colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça.

- Onde devo colocá-lo? – comentou o chapéu, tentando sondar o rapaz que nada falava. – Humm... Muita coragem, vejo! Com uma inteligência aguçada... É justo, nobre e bastante ambicioso... Onde devo colocá-lo? – repetiu o chapéu sem saber para qual casa mandá-lo. – Melhor... – o menino prendeu a respiração. – SINCERAMENTE NÃO SEI PARA ONDE MANDÁ-LO!

Certamente ninguém esperava uma resposta dessas. Todos olhavam atônitos para ele.

- ACHO MELHOR O SR. ANONIMOUS FREQUENTAR TODAS AS CASAS DEPOIS DECIDO PARA ONDE MANDÁ-LO DEFINITIVAMENTE.

McGonagall retirou o chapéu sem acreditar no que aconteceu. O menino levantou-se, sua expressão ainda era a mesma desde que tinha chegado. Uma expressão tranqüila e distante como se não estivesse naquele mundo.

Decidiu sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória. A morena de mechas ainda olhava o maroto, esperançosa.

- Ela não pára de olhar pra você, Almofadinhas. – cochichou James para o moreno ao seu lado.

- Também reparei. – devolveu Sirius no mesmo tom. – Mas é melhor não abusar da sorte, não é? Não agora.

- Duvido que você resista até o final da tarde! Não com o mole que ela tá te dando.

- Eu resisti até agora. Mais um pouco não vai fazer diferença. Não quero perdê-la.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de a Kammy não te amar mais?

- Ela me ama.

- Pode até ser verdade, mas se você pisar na bola mais uma vez, acho que não haverá volta. – Potter olhou discretamente para Bruny, que havia se sentado, justamente ao lado de Kammy, sendo que Black não conseguia desviar os olhos da loirinha, coisa que Atwood não deixou de notar, pensando que era para ela.

**Ai Meu Deus era tudo que eu queria****  
****Eu dizia o seu nome, não me abandone**

Ao final da cerimônia, todos se se dirigiram às aulas. Os alunos da Grifinória teriam aula de Poções agora, sendo que somente Lily estava a fim de assistir. No caminho, Engels sentiu alguém a abraçando pôr trás.

- Vamos matar aula?

- Mas... – o moreno a puxou, levando-a em direção a um corredor vazio. O maroto parou e a beijou, encostando-a na parede.

- Promete que nunca vai me abandonar?

- Prometo! – ele a beijou logo em seguida.

Atwood tinha se perdido tentando encontrar o rumo da aula quando encontrou o casal no meio do corredor. A morena não gostou nem um pouco ao ver a loirinha nos braços do rapaz. Reparou que havia uma armadura bem perto. Resolvendo acabar com a festa, empurrou a armadura em direção ao chão.

Os dois se separaram assustados pensando que era Filch, mas não havia nada por perto. Sendo assim, os dois resolveram assistir a aula, antes que o verdadeiro Filch os encontrasse. A morena sorriu ao ver os dois se afastando, mas logo o sorriso se desfez ao notar que os dois estavam de mãos dadas. A garota tinha certeza que para separá-los precisaria tomar uma atitude mais drástica.

Chegaram à aula, obviamente atrasados, porém conseguiram entrar.

A fumaça que saia dos caldeirões condensava o ar. Ao final da aula somente Lílian conseguiu chegar próximo do que a poção deveria ficar. Slughorn percebeu que um aluno dormiu a aula inteira.

- Sir Anonimmous! – gritou Slughorn irritado. – Dez pontos a menos para... Para... – suspirou irritado ao se lembrar que o rapaz ainda não tinha uma casa definida. – Se o Senhor se acha bom o bastante para dormir em minhas aulas, deve no mínimo saber todos os passos para uma poção Vitasserum, não?

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Jimmy. Vários murmúrios como "se ferrou", "quero só ver", "e agora?", "coitado, ele é tão lindo..." encheram a sala.

Jimmy se ajeitou na cadeira, bocejou, esfregou os lindos e profundos olhos, olhou fixamente para o professor e descreveu todos os passos da poção como ninguém nunca descreverá a Slughorn. Olhou para o mestre como se pedisse para voltar a dormir. Horácio estava pasmo em frente a turma. A sala estava boquiaberta com o que acabara de ouvir. Jimmy, sem ligar para os olhares, deitou na mesa em cima de seus braços e voltou a dormir. O professor, que havia se perdido na explicação, dispensou a turma. Todos saíram comentando o fato visto anteriormente na aula, contudo ninguém o viu depois de ter deitado na mesa.


	3. Meu erro 2ª parte

_**Nines Lives and One Secret**_

Capítulo 2: Meu erro – 2ª parte

Bruny, ao ver a inteligência do garoto na aula de Poções, saiu a sua procura por toda a escola. Dirigiu-se ao Salão Principal, pois estava na hora do almoço. Passou pela porta olhando para todas as mesas. Não o vendo ali, correu para os jardins em busca do garoto. Atwood o procurou pelo resto da tarde, porém, sem sucesso em sua busca, decidiu voltar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Subiu as últimas escadarias, enxergando o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Ele seria perfeito para ajudar a pôr o meu plano em prática! – murmurou Bruny em frente ao retrato. – Drops de Limão. – o retrato se abriu, mas antes que passasse ouviu a voz que ela mais esperava ouvir.

- Estava me procurando, Atwood?

Ao se virar, a morena deparou-se com o garoto encostado na parede, com uma das pernas apoiada na mesma, de cabeça baixa, cabelos no rosto e com um olhar penetrante, observando-a por baixo da franja que cobria seus olhos.

A morena sorriu.

- Sim, estive! Mas como sabia... – foi interrompida pelo garoto.

- Diga-me... – disse Jimmy desencostando da parede e indo em direção a garota. – O que queria de mim, Atwood?

- Que isso, Anonimmous. Chame-me de Bruny! Afinal viemos da mesma escola

- Esteve me procurando a tarde inteira apenas para me pedir para chamá-la de Bruny?

- Não! – exclamou a garota. – Claro que não, bom eu queria pedir pra você... – de novo foi interrompida.

- Pedir? Atwood, você se quer me dava bom dia na outra escola, nem sabia de minha existência e agora vem me fazer um pedido!? Ora essa, qualquer que seja o pedido, a resposta é não! – o garoto virou e saiu lentamente. A morena bateu com a própria mão na testa lamentando-se. Jimmy se virou bruscamente, olhando para a garota e dirigiu a ela algumas palavras. – Álias, é Sir Anonimmous pra você! – dirigiu-se a garota com um tom de nojo na voz, olhando-a com desprezo, da cabeça aos pés e continuou andando pelo corredor vazio. Bruny olhou para o lado e quando voltou o rosto para o corredor por onde Fletcher se afastou, ele já não estava mais ali. Ela se virou para o retrato da Mulher Gorda, repetiu a senha e passou por ele desaparecendo. Contudo, o corredor não se esvaziou. Logo passaram por ali Remus, James e Sirius.

- Ah! Remus, não seja malvado! Empreste a lição. – insistia Potter

- É Remus! – Sirius também implorava pela ajuda do amigo

- Não. Ninguém mandou vocês não fazerem.

- Mas Remus foi por um bom motivo! – James persistia

- Ah é? Então por que não querem me falar?

James e Sirius se entreolharam.

- Porque você é monitor! – respondeu Sirius, parando em frente ao retrato que escondia o Salão Comunal.

- Estavam azarando o Snape de novo? Vocês não têm jeito mesmo!

- Mas foi tão engraçado. – disse James rindo.

- Foi mesmo. Acho que foi a maior humilhação da vida dele. – completou Sirius, acompanhando James na risada.

- Drops de Limão! – sussurrou Remus, passando pelo buraco do retrato, logo que este aparece. – Olá Atwood. – cumprimentou a garota que estava deitada no sofá do outro lado do retrato, e subiu rápido as escadas.

- Oi Lupin! – disse a garota, procurando Black. – Ele deveria estar junto, cadê ele? – murmurou, ouvindo a voz de Sirius logo depois que se calou.

- Ele tem que nos emprestar. – comentou o moreno para James.

- Sim! Afinal nós precisávamos azará-lo! Há dias que não fazíamos isso! – devolveu o outro. – Ah! Olá Atwood. – disse James sorrindo, acenando de leve para a menina, fazendo a mesma retribuir. Esta procurava um meio de falar com Sirius.

- Oi Potter. – responde Bruny. – Ahmm... Black.

- Oi Atwood. – respondeu Almofadinhas.

- Vocês fizeram a lição de Transfiguração que é pra amanhã? – perguntou a menina com uma expressão de preocupação e um traço de falsidade no rosto.

- Não. – respondeu Potter. – Você fez?

- Também não. Eu entendi bem, mas não sei explicar, faltam-me palavras!

Black e Potter se entreolharam.

- Posso te ajudar, se você quiser! Mas se não quiser, não tem problema. Afinal, nunca faço nada que uma garota não quer. – disse Sirius com um sorriso encantador.

Bruny conseguiu começar a pôr seu plano em prática.

- Quero sim. É sempre bom ter uma ajuda, ainda mais quando ela vem de garotos como você.

James e Sirius riram.

- Espera um pouco. Preciso mandar uma coruja. Já volto pra te ajudar. – Sirius subiu as escadas, correndo, para o dormitório, sendo seguido pelo moreno de óculos que sorriu para a garota antes de sair do salão. Bruny esperou os rapazes desaparecerem de vista para subir até o dormitório feminino. Retocou a maquiagem, abriu três botões da camisa, afrouxou a gravata, bagunçou um pouco os cabelos, passando a mão sobre eles em seguida, para abaixar os fios rebeldes. Desceu correndo, ficando de joelhos na cadeira, ajeitando os livros e pergaminhos sob a mesa. Sentou numa das poltronas para esperar o maroto, enquanto Sirius escrevia uma carta para sua amada:

Kammy,

Não consegui te encontrar a tarde e não sei por onde estás. Por isso estou mandando a coruja. Espero-te no Salão Comunal as 9:30, agora são 8:30, por isso se apresse.

Beijos,

Sirius

Ele amarrou a carta na perna da coruja e a soltou pela janela, observando-a um instante. Então se lembrou que deixou a garota esperando no Salão.

- Pontas, meu amigo, consegui nossa lição! – sorriu marotamente. – Eu a ajudo, ela faz, eu copio dela e você copia de mim.

- Você não presta, Pad! – comentou James rindo.

- Não tenho culpa se Merlim me fez lindo e gostoso.

Sirius piscou para Potter, pegou seus livros, pergaminhos, sua pena e desceu para o Salão Comunal, onde a garota o esperava ansiosa.

- Demorei? – perguntou Sirius à garota que parecia estar longe em seus pensamentos.

- Não, não. – respondeu Bruny sorridente, levantando-se e indo para a mesa onde estava tudo arrumado. – Podemos começar? - disse sentando-se na poltrona e olhando para o maroto.

- Sim, claro. – ele se sentou ao lado da garota, a qual sorriu ao ouvir a resposta.

A menina pegou seu livro de Transfiguração e abriu na página desejada, mostrando ao moreno. Black sorriu ao ler a matéria. Não era tão difícil assim, porém, naquele dia, realmente não estava prestando atenção no que a professora falava. Estava mais ocupado em conversar com Prongs, além do que, tinha uma maravilhosa visão naquele momento da aula.

- Black? – Atwood o chamava.

- Sim? – Sirius voltou à realidade e percebeu que deveria estar ajudando a menina. – Desculpa, estava no mundo da lua.

- Percebesse. – abre o sorriso maroto que ele costumava usar.

- Voltando... Nada mais é do que uma introdução a Transfiguração que logo vamos estudar. Começamos transfigurando pequenos animais em objetos e vice-versa.

- Pra quê isso? Poderíamos muito bem ir direto ao ponto.

- Transfiguração não é fácil. É um dos ramos mais difíceis da Magia. Começamos do início e com o tempo vamos evoluindo.

- Ainda acho mais fácil ir direto ao ponto. – contestou a menina.

O maroto sorriu, tirando uma caixinha do bolso de suas vestes, revelando que havia um ratinho dentro.

- Que nojo! – a morena olhou com desprezo para o bicho.

- Isso é pra nossa aula. – disse segurando-o pelo rabo, colocando-o em cima da mesa. – Agora tente transfigurá-lo em uma agulha.

- Mas por quê? – assim que ela perguntou, o moreno lhe repreendeu com um olhar. A menina pegou sua varinha e tentou inutilmente transfigurar o bicho em agulha, fazendo Black sorrir com seu o fracasso.

- Entendeu agora a importância de começarmos do início? – sorriu marotamente, dando um toque com sua varinha no rato, que se transfigurou imediatamente em agulha.

- Como você consegue?

- Merlim me fez assim! Lindo, gostoso e inteligente por natureza. – fazendo a menina rir. – Agora escreva a importância no pergaminho. – Sirius parou por breves instantes. – Lembre-se que a profª Minerva pediu 30 cm.

Almofadinhas se debruçou sobre o pergaminho e começou a escrever. A morena o olhava esperançosa, mas ao ver o maroto tão concentrado, resolveu fazer os deveres primeiro, antes de começar a pôr a segunda parte em prática.

- Pronto... acabei! – a menina se espreguiçou depois de tanto escrever.

- Também terminei. – o moreno se ajeitou na poltrona. – Agora só falta uma coisa.

- O quê? – a menina estava curiosa.

- A senhorita praticar. – responde como se fosse uma coisa óbvia, transfigurando a agulha em ratinho novamente, colocando-o na caixinha e o entregando a Atwood. – Aqui está.

- Obrigada Sirius. – a menina agradeceu sorrindo.

- Ah, foi nada. – retribuiu o sorriso. – É a primeira vez que me chama de Sirius.

A menina aproveitou a distração do moreno e aproximou seu rosto ao dele.

- O que... – a menina o calou beijando-o. O maroto, mesmo não esperando esta atitude dela, retribuiu colocando as mãos na cintura da morena, que o deitou no sofá em seguida, sobre ele. Eles ouviram o retrato se abrir. Passos rápidos que foram se aproximando. Os dois pararam o beijo e olharam assustados para o lado, encontrando Lily, Addie e Kammy paradas observando a vergonhosa cena que acabaram de presenciar.

- Kammy! – disse o menino assustado, olhando para Bruny sério. A garota saiu de cima dele, fechando os botões da camisa. – Não é o que você tá pensando! – continuou Black se levantando logo atrás da garota.

- Como não, Sirius? – disseram Kammy e Bruny em coro.

O moreno olhou para Bruny enfurecido e voltou a olhar para Kammy, vendo a decepção estampada em seu rosto. Evans e Apple olhavam de um para outro sem entender nada. Evans puxou Apple em direção as escadas, contudo a loirinha resistia bravamente. No fim, a ruivinha conseguiu levar a outra para o dormitório.

**Mesmo querendo****  
****Eu não vou me enganar****  
****Eu conheço seus passos****  
****Eu vejo seus erros**

- Por que você não me deixou ficar lá? – indagou a corvinal.

- A não ser que você queira levar muitos feitiços no rosto, eu deixaria você ficar lá sem problemas! – enfureceu a ruivinha.

- A gente conversa depois Sirius. – a morena deu um selinho nele, provando a loirinha, ao mesmo tempo em que Kammy sacava sua varinha. A menina subiu as escadas correndo, encontrando as duas escutando.

- Você acha que a Kammy seria capaz de azará-lo? – perguntou a loirinha aparentemente sem notar a morena.

Evans olhou em direção ao salão, finalmente notando que Atwood estava ali.

- IMPEDIMENTA! – ouviram a voz de Engels gritar. Lily virou-se para sua amiga.

- Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. – falou a ruiva rindo. – Álias, acho melhor você passar a noite aqui. – Addie concordou com a cabeça.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO! – berrou Kammy, fazendo a morena dar um sorriso triunfante nas escadas.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando! – o maroto tentou aproximar-se da menina.

- ESTUPEFAÇA! – o moreno foi obrigado a se desviar de sua azaração.

- Não complique as coisas. Só me escute.

- Não! Como eu pude pensar que algum dia você poderia tentar se endireitar? Você continua galinha, idiota, insensível... Pegou a primeira que viu pela frente.

- Não é isso! – Black pegou sua varinha e tentou mais uma vez se aproximar da loirinha.

- PETRIFICUS TOTALUS. – novamente o raio de luz deixou de o atingir por pouco.

- Expelliarmus. – a varinha da menina voou de sua mão, parando em algum canto do Salão Comunal. – Escute-me? – se aproximou dela, encarando-a nos olhos. – Eu precisava ajudá-la...

- NÃO PRECISAVA NÃO! – gritou a loirinha.

- Silencio. – murmurou o rapaz, calando-a por feitiço. – Precisava sim. O Remus não quis emprestar a lição, então eu e o James precisávamos copiá-la de alguém. Ai apareceu a Atwood pedindo ajuda, dizendo que havia entendido a matéria. Então ajudei-a pra copiar a lição dela. – o moreno deu um toque com sua varinha, desfazendo o feitiço que havia lançado na menina. – E também Kammy você disse que queria o velho Sirius. Quando eu mudo você pede que eu volte, quando volto você quer que eu mude.

Lágrimas agora escorriam pelo rosto da morena. Não acreditava que tinha sido enganada a esse ponto. Não pensou que o maroto se aproximou, somente por causa da lição.

- Devia ter explicado melhor. Quero o velho Sirius, maroto e bagunceiro, porém que não seja galinha. Eu cansei de ter que te dividir com as outras. É pedir demais?

- Claro que não.

- Por que não prestou atenção na aula, não fez a lição?

- Não muda de assunto.

- Responde.

- Estava ocupado demais conversando com o Prongs e prestando atenção em uma pessoa maravilhosa. – disse acariciando o rosto da menina.

- Por que a beijou?

- Ela me beijou depois que terminei de ensiná-la. Confesso que retribui o beijo e quando vi, ela já havia me deitado no sofá...

- E AINDA ADMITE! – berrou, retirando a mão do garoto de seu rosto.

- E você quer que eu minta? Porque em todas em enxergo você. Quando as beijava, pensava em como poderia ser você, sonhava em te beijar, abraçar... Em cada uma delas eu tentava achar um pouco de você. Foi-se o tempo em que só pensava em pegar todas, agora eu só penso em você! Em como és linda, perfeita... – Black a enlaçou pela cintura.

**  
****Não há nada de novo****  
****Ainda somos iguais**

- Mas elas gostam de você! – encarou o rapaz nos olhos, quase afundando naquele mar azul.

- Não tenho culpa se sou lindo e marav... – ele parou ao perceber a expressão no rosto da loirinha. - Do que adianta se quem eu gosto é você!? – Engels ficou impressionada, não conseguia desviar o olhar dele.

- Muita coisa mudou.

- Nada mudou, ou quase nada. – o rapaz aproximou seu rosto do dela, quase a beijando. – Me perdoa? – com expressão de cachorro abandonado.

- Não é assim.

O maroto intensificou a expressão.

- Volta pra mim? – perguntou para ela, que a todo custo tentando resistir, porém estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.

- Mas... – ele a beijou, esperando só uma brecha para aprofundar o beijo, no que a loirinha não negou. Black se afastou por um instante, ainda muito próximo da garota, fazendo-a se perder em seus olhos. A menina suspirou antes de lhe dar uma resposta. – Claro que aceito você de volta. – ela o abraçou tão forte, que deixou o garoto sem ar.

- Sabia que você não resistiria aos meus encantos.

- Olha que eu posso mudar de idéia. – ameaçou a menina séria.

- Você não consegue viver sem mim! – disse o moreno sorrindo marotamente, desarmando a expressão séria da loirinha, fazendo-a sorrir junto com ele.

- Afinal, por que você queria me encontrar?

- Pra poder ter beijar antes de dormir.

- Só beijar? – indagou a menina. – Duvido.

Black a puxou, colando seu corpo no dela.

- A princípio sim. – disse marotamente, beijando-a em seguida. – Mas se você quiser, pode ser mais que isso! – completou sorrindo.

- Você não tem jeito!

- Justamente por eu não ter jeito que você me ama. – Black a deitou no sofá, ficando em cima dela.

- Você é louco! Você não sabe que conseqüências isso teria.

- Sou louco por você. – a beijou ardentemente. – E sinceramente, não me importo com as conseqüências, desde que você esteja ao meu lado.

A menina fitou os olhos dele, esquecendo até mesmo o orgulho e se entregando de corpo e alma para aquele maroto que tanto amava.


	4. Garota Nacional

Capítulo 3: Garota Nacional

Bruny foi dormir tarde na noite anterior e conseqüentemente acordou tarde. Ao que parecia as meninas já haviam descido pra o café da manhã, algo que a mesma agradeceu. Não queria ter que encará-las tão cedo. Levantou-se com aquele sentimento de derrota, não acreditava que havia perdido a batalha. Ela não sabia se estava feliz ou triste com o passeio que teria à Hogsmeade ainda naquela manhã. Lá poderia se isolar de todo mundo. Sendo assim, abriu o malão e pegou a primeira roupa que viu pela frente: seu único vestido preto. Botou aquela roupa mesmo sentindo-se muito confortável, expressava exatamente seu estado de espírito. Desceu as longas escadarias sem encontrar ninguém, mas assim que chegou ao Salão Principal, atrai muitos olhares revoltados. Andava rapidamente em direção a mesa da Grifinória, contudo a primeira coisa que viu – e não melhorou nada seu humor – são Sirius e Kammy brincando e comendo juntos, felizes. Sentou-se o mais afastado que conseguiu deles, comendo com pressa sem falar com ninguém. Álias, ninguém queria falar com ela. Assim, foi a primeira a ir para Hogsmeade.

**Aqui nesse mundinho fechado**

Todos estavam em Hogsmeade em dupla, trio ou grupos. Aparentemente, só a morena estava andando sozinha.

Isso não a importava. Naquele momento, a menina não queria companhia. Andava pensativa, perdida em seus pensamentos, sem notar por anda passava. Quando finalmente parou de andar, notou a casa de chá da Madame Puddifoot à sua frente. Entrou apenas por impulso, sem pensar.

**Ela é incrível****  
****Com seu vestidinho preto indefectível****  
**

Assim que pôs os pés na casa de chá, arrebatou muitos olhares masculinos para si, entre eles um especial. A menina sentou-se sozinha em uma das mesas vazias, pensando em qualquer coisa, menos no que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Ainda não tinha esquecido a noite anterior.

O moreno de mechas verdes percebeu que a menina nem notou sua presença e decidiu sentar-se com a bela garota.

- O que foi Bruny? – perguntou Thom com uma voz tranqüila.

- Nada. – respondeu à morena arrisca.

- Calma! – fez um breve silêncio e volta a perguntar. – Sério, o que foi?

- Ah, eu só faço besteira, mas o que eu posso fazer se eu sou assim mesmo. – a garota respondeu com o olhar de decepção, deixando extravasar um pouco de seus sentimentos.

**Eu detesto o jeito dela**

- Não estou aqui pra te julgar. Não tenho esse direito. Só quero ajudar.

- Ajudar? Não preciso de sua caridade.

- Mas precisa de amigos. – devolveu irritado, quase levantando da mesa.

Ela o olhou profundamente, soltando um suspiro em seguida.

- Desculpe... Hã... Obrigada. – falou com uma voz mais calma, forçando um sorriso. Seu olhar foi atraído para fora, e o que viu não a fez sorrir. Black e Engels estavam passeando de mãos dadas pelo vilarejo, rodeados de amigos. O sonserino percebeu a distração da menina e também olhou para fora.

- É ele que aflige seus pensamentos, não é? – perguntou o moreno fazendo a grifinoriana se voltar para ele.

- Não exatamente.

- Como assim?

- Sempre tive todos os garotos que queria aos meus pés. Foi a primeira vez que perdi, nunca tinha acontecido antes. Não sei o que Black viu naquela loira oxigenada! – a morena parecia estar indignada, fazendo o moreno rir com o seu comentário, apoiando os cotovelos em cima da mesa. O menino preferiu não responder.

- Mas por quê...?

- Estava sendo mordida pela vontade de ganhar, nem o amo.

- Entendo. – apesar do sorriso tranqüilizador, sua expressão estava impassível.

A menina sorriu mais calma, apesar de não saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

**Mas pensando bem****  
****Ela fecha com meus sonhos como ninguém**

A morena recuperou parte da razão que parecia ter abandonado seu corpo.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. Nem me conheces, não sabe como sou, quem sou. – desabafou a garota, tentando entender suas atitudes do moreno.

- Eu não preciso, mas eu quero! Não te conheço ainda! Como você é? – Bastons abriu um sorriso encantador. – Você é uma garota que não gosta de perder! Exatamente como eu!

- Só isso que você sabe de mim.

- Somos mais parecidos do que você imagina. – falou em tom misterioso com um largo sorriso. – Se isso te importa tanto, podemos nos conhecer melhor.

- Mas eu deveria ter imaginado que nada ia ser como antes. Na Beauxbatons, eu nunca havia sido ignorada, sempre tinha quem eu queria. Tinha várias amigas, que assim como eu, pegavam quem queriam. Mas eu troquei tudo por estudar na melhor escola de bruxaria do mundo. E... Bom... Tenho que agüentar as conseqüências. – suspirou desanimada.

- Não se preocupe. Logo todo mundo esquece, e você terá muitos amigos.

- Espero que sim.

- E estará. É só dar tempo ao tempo.

- O tempo não vai me ajudar a recuperar a minha amizade com o Black.

- Mas você não precisa da amizade do Black. Você pode fazer outros amigos. – rebateu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Não queria que a conversa chegasse ao

tema "Black".

- Mas o Black é popular.

- Não é o único. É impressão minha ou você tá defendendo ele? – pergunta meio aborrecido.

- Não! É que... Apesar de tudo, ele beija bem!

- Há coisas mais importantes do que simples lembranças de um beijo. – falou por impulso, aparentemente sem notar que as palavras escaparam de sua boca.

**Conhece-te a ti mesmo que eu me conheço bem****  
****Sou um qualquer vulgar, bem, às vezes me esqueço.**

- Como o quê? – estava intrigada.

- Ora, Atwood, um dia você vai aprender que há qualidades que não possuem nenhum tipo de medida racional, muito menos grau de popularidade. – levou a xícara de chá à boca.

- Falando assim até parece que você não é um sonserino. – ele baixou a xícara quando a menina lhe respondeu.

- Ter ambição não significa exatamente ser mal. Quer dar uma volta? – o garoto cortou o assunto, estendendo a mão para a morena.

- Sim, claro! – a grifinoriana aceitou sua mão sorrindo, e os dois saíram andando da casa de chá.

**Eu finjo que não finjo, ao ignorar eu sei****  
****Que ela me domina no primeiro olhar****  
**

Saíram andando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, que estava extremamente movimentada hoje. Uma garota passou correndo e esbarrou na morena de mechas rosa derrubando-a. Antes que pudesse encostar-se no chão, o sonserino a segurou com força. Ela nunca havia entendido a sensação de ser protegida, de não estar no comando, apenas deixar acontecer. Os olhares se cruzaram e naquele momento, Atwood entendeu o sentido das palavras de Thom. Aqueles olhos verdes a hipnotizavam. Ao mesmo tempo em que os olhos castanhos o dominava. Ele nunca se sentiu assim perto de uma garota. Preferiu fingir que ela não o afetava.

**Eu quero te provar**

**Sem medo e sem amor**

- Vamos continuar nosso passeio?

- Claro. – ela sorriu, separando-se de seus braços.

- O que você fazia antes de vir pra cá?

- Estudava, né? – o sorriso alargou em seu rosto.

Ele sorriu para a garota.

- Seu cabelo fica lindo com as mechas, apesar de chamar muita atenção.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada. – ele sorriu, aproximando-se dela.

- O que quer?

- Você!

- Quem você pensa que é pra querer ficar comigo?

- Seu único amigo, querida, ou esqueceu que ninguém quer falar com você? – havia veneno em sua voz.

- Você gosta de mim?

Ele não respondeu.

- Apenas quero ficar com você e te conhecer melhor.

Bastons segurou seus pulsos e a puxou para perto. Os lábios dele se aproximaram dos dela. A garota fechou os olhos sabendo das intenções dele. Ele colocou a mão entre os cabelos da morena, puxando-a com vontade, porém o beijo foi carinhoso e profundo, perfeito.

A grifinoriana abriu seus olhos e o encontrou sorrindo. A felicidade explodiu dentro de seu peito, abraçando-o. Ouviram o ruído de passos se aproximando. O moreno levantou o olhar, sorrindo maleficamente. A menina percebeu sua mudança de atitude, levantou o olhar também.

- Não, Thom! – segurou seu braço, percebendo a aproximação dos marotos.

- Ora, ora... Quem eu vejo! - o sonserino pronunciou as palavras de um jeito sarcástico.

- O cara que pegou baba minha! – provocou Black assim que o avistou.

- Sirius, não! – a loirinha tentava, em vão, impedir uma briga.

- Melhor pegar baba sua, do que de sangue-ruins.

Precisou a intervenção de Remus e James para impedir que Black partisse para cima do outro. Apararentemente só Addie notou a profundidade das palavras de Bastons. Ele não estava se referindo somente a Kammy, mas a Lílian também. As duas poderiam não se importar. Mas Addie sim. Saiu andando rapidamente antes que Sirius percebesse o real significado das palavras do sonserino.

- Sirius... – chamou a loirinha, fazendo o moreno se acalmar. Todos perceberam que Addie havia sumido.

Bruny e Thom continuaram passeando de mãos dadas por Hogsmeade, levantando olhares suspeitos.

Somente uma pessoa andava solitária. O garoto misterioso caminhava sozinho pelo vilarejo. Tudo estava sob seus atentos olhares.


	5. Foreword

Capítulo 4: Foreword

[musica instrumental do Linkin Park, uma introdução ao próximo casal

À noite, no Salão Principal, Dumbledore autorizou o banquete, porém foram interrompidos por Sir Anonimmous que chegou carregando uma garota ensangüentada, desmaiada em seus braços. Após um minuto de choque, todos ficaram em volta dos dois, porém o garoto não parou para dar explicações e saiu andando em direção à professora McGonagall, que não disse nada, apenas seguiu para a Ala Hospitalar. Jimmy ajeitou a bela garota na cama, enquanto Madame Pomfrey preparava os curativos e seus milagrosos remédios.

Nisso, chegou Filch avisando-o que Dumbledore o estava esperando em sua sala.

- Esteve me chamando, professor? – Dumbledore virou-se assustado com a rapidez do rapaz.

- Acho que o senhor me deve algumas explicações. Sente-se, por favor! – estendeu sua mão em direção à cadeira em sua frente, para o garoto sentar. – Quem é a garota?

- Não sei.

- Onde a encontrou?

- Perto da Casa dos Gritos.

- Quem a machucou?

- Não sei. Ela já estava desmaiada quando a encontrei.

- Teremos que esperá-la acordar. Pode... – Jimmy já havia saído antes que pudesse ter terminado a frase e sem que percebesse.

Os murmúrios do Salão Principal ecoaram pela escola. O assunto era o mesmo: a garota que chegara aos braços de Sir Anonimmous. Vendo que muitos não iriam parar de falar por um bom tempo do assunto, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos, avisando-os que não há com o que se preocupar e que a menina certamente ficaria bem. Assim pediu que todos terminassem seu jantar tranqüilamente.

Nas primeiras horas do dia seguinte, Jimmy estava na Ala Hospitalar.

Madame Pomfrey tentou impedir, porém não conseguiu a tempo. Anonimmous aproximou-se da garota, vendo seus longos cabelos loiros, o que o deixou intrigado.

- Uma metamorfomaga. – esclareceu Madame Pomfrey, vendo a confusão do garoto.

- Ela ficará mesmo bem?

- Sim. Ficará. – respondeu Madame Pomfrey, enquanto se afastava para preparar os curativos.

O garoto se sentou em uma das cadeiras ao lado da cama. Agora pode ver as feições dela, antes suja de sangue era impossível. Lentamente a menina entreabriu seus olhos azuis, não reconhecendo o lugar. Com um nariz arrebitado e lábios carnudos. Imaginava que ela teria uns 19 anos por seu belo corpo já formado, de altura mediana e seios fartos, realmente atraiam olhares indiscretos. Instantes depois é que reparou no rapaz sentado ao seu lado, assustando-se e mudando a cor de seus cabelos e olhos, respectivamente para castanho e verde.

- Calma. – disse Jimmy suavemente, com medo de assustar a garota novamente. – Você está bem?

A menina não respondeu, ficou observando a sua volta, tentando decifrar onde se encontrava.

- Hogwarts. – falou como se respondesse, fazendo a garota se virar em sua direção. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Estou...

Assim que escutou a voz da menina, Madame Pomfrey correu até a cama da menina.

- Você está bem? Sentindo algo? Alguma dor?

- Estou tonta e com dor no corpo. - respondeu com alguma dificuldade.

- Meu nome é Madame Pomfrey. Vou pegar remédios para sua dor. – a enfermeira se afastou.

- E o seu nome, qual é?

- Jimmy Anonimmous, prazer. E o seu?

- Victória, Victória Summers.

- Sir Anonimmous, não encha a garota com perguntas, ela precisa descansar. – a enfermeira havia voltado.

Enquanto isso, os Marotos que conheciam o castelo como a palma de suas mãos, acordou cedo e foram procurar Apple, que tinha sumido de Hogsmeade. A garota não foi jantar, não tinha dormido com as meninas de sua casa e nem apareceu para o café da manhã. Os garotos e as garotas se separaram no Saguão de Entrada, indo cada um para um andar. Combinaram de se encontrar de novo no Salão Principal.

Aluado, que estava realmente empenhado em sua procura pela loirinha de mechas coloridas, foi até o dormitório em busca do Mapa do Maroto. Logo que o abriu, viu que a garota está no 2º andar. Sendo assim, correu para lá, antes que a perdesse de vista.

- Malfeito feito. Addie... – o menino correu e a abraçou.

- Lupin?! O que ta fazendo aqui? Como me achou?

- Uhmmm. – dobrou o pergaminho e coloco-o no bolso interno das vestes. – Onde você esteve esse tempo todo? O que estava fazendo? Quer nos matar de preocupação? Você não devia ter sumido desse jeito, o que aconteceu que te deixou mal? Álias tá tudo bem?

- Calma, calma, tá tudo bem.

- Não, não está tudo bem. Por que você sumiu?

- Me disseram algo que me fez pensar melhor, se estou no lugar certo... Sinceramente não sei de mais nada.

- É óbvio que você está no lugar certo Addie. Você não tem problemas para se preocupar, pelo menos não o mesmo em todos os meses. Seu lugar é em Hogwarts. Seu lugar é... – o garoto admirou todos os traços do rosto da menina, alisando seu rosto antes de continuar. – Onde eu possa te ver todos os dias, cuidar de você, fazer com que nada nem ninguém te magoem. – ele continuou olhando fixo nos olhos claros dela. A garota, por instinto, fechou seus olhos e se aproximou do loirinho, que colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca da menina, sorrindo suavemente para ela, que se assustou e abriu os olhos, um pouco envergonhada. Ele pegou na mão dela e desceram lentamente para o Salão Principal, atraindo olhares curiosos enquanto passavam e ouviam-se murmúrios, como "eles estão namorando?", "Por Merlim, eles acabaram de sair do banheiro feminino", etc.  
Assim, um tempo depois, eles sentaram a mesa da Grifinória, todos sem sucesso em sua busca.

- Onde ela se meteu? Por Merlim! A Addie nunca sumiu assim, algo deve ter acontecido! E cadê o Lupin que não chega? – disse Lily preocupada.

- Calma, Evans! – disse Prongs sorrindo. – Vamos manter a calma. O Remus é o mais esperto, ele deve tê-la encontrado.

- E se a gente fosse atrás dele? – idealizou Kammy.

- E se a gente se distraísse azarando o Ranhoso, já que o Aluado está ocupado procurando a Addie. – falou Black, que estava com as mãos na cintura de Kammy.

- Boa Padfoot! – disse Potter com um sorriso no rosto. – Você o viu por aí?

- Ele tava saindo do salão! Deve ter ido pro jardins! – ao terminar Black saiu andando em direção às portas do Salão Principal, arrastando Kammy com ele, que mesmo preocupada com Apple, foi em busca do garoto de cabelos oleosos com Sirius, seguido de perto por Peter, James e Lily, sendo que a última vinha resmungando.

- Não sei por que vocês fazem isso com ele. O Snape não é um garoto mau e nem é chato, não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso com ele. – disse Lily, porém ninguém deu ouvido a ela. – E se o Lupin encontrou a Addie, voltou ao Salão e está nos esperando lá?

Todos pararam subitamente. Lily conseguira fazê-los parar.

- Melhor voltarmos e esperá-los. Depois procuramos o Ranhoso... – o moreno de óculos foi o primeiro a se virar e começou a andar em direção ao castelo, liderando o batalhão.

Ao chegarem ao Salão de Entrada, encontrou Addie sentada nos primeiros degraus da escada, apoiada com os cotovelos nas pernas e a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto Remus estava impaciente, andando de um lado para outro. Assim que percebeu que eles chegaram dos jardins, começou a discutir.

- Onde vocês estavam procurando-a? Lá fora? Achei que tínhamos combinado dentro do castelo.

As garotas ao verem Addie, correram para abraçá-la e encheram-na de perguntas.

- Calma Aluado! – disse o moreno de óculos, dando tapinhas de leve no ombro do amigo. – Não há razões de stress agora, já achamos 'sua' loirinha – deu ênfase na "sua" e começou a rir em seguida, sendo acompanhado por Sirius e Peter, que sabiam do que Potter estava falando. Incrivelmente Lupin não corou, mas também não riu. Percebendo o clima estranho que havia ali, Kammy resolveu quebrá-lo. Além disso, avistou Thom e Bruny descendo as escadas de mãos dadas. O que significava: confusão.

- Vamos parar com isso e aproveitar o dia lindo que está lá fora! – puxou o moreno para fora fazendo os outros os acompanharem.

Assim que chegaram aos jardins, avistaram o garoto misterioso andando ao lado de uma garota morena, como se mostrasse à propriedade a ela. Esta tinha alguns arranhões e alguns curativos.

- Não é aquela de ontem? – falou Peter, sendo o primeiro a notar os dois nos jardins.

- Não pode ser ela. – Lily virou-se na direção dos dois, analisando melhor a garota. – Aquela que chegou ontem era loira e essa daí é morena! Mas elas têm uns traços em comum, além dos machucados.

Ficaram observando o "casalzinho". Eles nunca haviam visto Anonimmous falar com alguém mais do que algumas palavras, e agora ele aparentava conversar normalmente com a garota. O grupinho tinha se acomodado à sombra de uma densa faia, quando Jimmy e a garota se aproximaram.

- Não vai nos apresentar sua nova amiga, Sir Anonimmous? – perguntou James assim que os viu próximos.

O garoto se virou em direção à voz, com uma expressão de quem não gostou do que acabará de ouvir. A garota também se virou em direção ao grupo.

- Victória, Victória Summers.

- Nunca te vi por aqui. – disse Lily.

- Deve ser porque ela não é daqui. – respondeu Anonimmous ironicamente.

- Bem, eu não era. O Jimmy me trouxe aqui ontem, eu estava toda machucada. Ele salvou minha vida.

O grupo estava espantado. A garota de ontem não era loira? Ela o chamou de Jimmy, não pronunciou o Sir. Ele não permitia isso com ninguém. Victória pareceu ler suas mentes, concentrou-se e mudou a cor de olhos para azul e seus cabelos para loiro.

- Talvez assim vocês me reconheçam melhor.

- Como você faz isso? Você vai ficar por aqui? Por que estava tão machucada? – perguntou Rabicho curioso.

- Sou metamorfomaga, Nasci assim. Não sei se vou ficar. Não lembro o que aconteceu. Estudava na Califórnia, em uma escola pequena, perto de onde vim.

- E de onde você é? – perguntou Black.

- Chega de perguntas. A Vic precisa descansar. – Jimmy disse num tom que desaprovava o interrogatório. Summers despediu-se e saiu andando com Anonimmous, que a acompanhou de volta à enfermaria.

- Estranho não é? – comentou Apple.

- O quê? Pelo fato de ela ser metamorfomaga? Minha priminha Tonks também é embora seja um dom raro.

- Acho que não era isso que a Addie se referia. – disse Aluado.

- Eu diria que a flecha do amor acertou esses dois. – James falou ironicamente se referindo a Summers e Anonimmous.

- Ao contrário de você não, é Pontas? Que só foi acertado sozinho. – cortou Sirius, o único que sabia de quem Potter gostava, rindo da cara do mesmo, abraçado a sua loirinha.

Eles aproveitaram o resto do domingo nos jardins, voltando ao castelo apenas a noite.

- Vamos voltar? – propôs Peter.

- Vão vocês. Daqui a pouco nós vamos. – rebateu Sirius, se referindo a ele e Kammy.

- Ok. A gente espera vocês no castelo. – Lily levantou e começou a andar de volta ao castelo.

Poucos metros depois, Remus parou notando que Kammy ficou para trás. Virou e deparou-se com uma cena que o fez ficar com inveja. Sirius beijava Kammy ardentemente. Aluado queria estar na mesma situação que o amigo, poder beijar e abraçar aquela que amava. Voltou a tomar o rumo do castelo.

- Aonde você vai Pontas? - perguntou vendo o amigo se afastar rapidamente.  
- Falar com madame Pomfrey. Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. – falou fazendo uma careta de dor e andou rápido.

Remus se afastou do grupo sem perceber, andando sem rumo. Quando levantou o olhar percebeu que já estava noite. Noite de lua cheia.

"Ai, não! O Padfoot não está aqui e o Prongs com dor de cabeça" – começou a correr em direção ao Salgueiro Lutador, antes que perdesse completamente a razão.


	6. Beautiful Soul 1ª parte

Capítulo 5: Beautiful Soul – 1ª parte

A lua começava a despontar no céu. Lupin parou instantaneamente ao vê-la. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que suas pupilas se dilatavam.  
Seu corpo foi se enrijecendo aos poucos, dando a impressão de dor. Esta tomava conta de seu corpo, à medida que este ficava mais rígido. Lentamente presas e garras nasciam com a dor.

Não conseguia mais agüentar. Berrava de dor, sentindo o focinho se alongar. Seus ombros encurvaram, rasgando suas roupas, à medida que o resto de seu corpo se adaptava a forma lupina. Os pêlos brotaram em seu rosto e em suas mãos, alastrando-se por todo o seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que perdia o controle de seus atos, ficando inconsciente aos poucos.

Depois de um tempo, a lua estava alta no céu. O menino não tinha mais consciência de quem era, agia somente pelo instinto de destruir e matar.

Não era somente o lobisomem que estava acordado àquela hora. A loirinha de mechas coloridas também não conseguia pregar os olhos. Era a única acordada no dormitório feminino da Corvinal. Cansada de se revirar de um lado para o outro, a menina decidiu dar uma volta pelos jardins para espairecer as idéias.

A loirinha pegou sua capa e jogou por cima do pijama, segurando sua varinha. Saiu devagar do Salão Comunal da Corvinal, passando pelo buraco escondido atrás do quadro do Cavalheiro Negro. Desceu a escadarias com pressa. Chegando aos jardins, ela andava lentamente, sem destino, chegando perto do campo de quadribol. Resolveu entrar e ficar deitada na arquibancada olhando a lua e pensando. Acompanhou todo o movimento da mesma. Percebeu de repente que esta está do outro lado do campo.

- Será que já vai amanhecer? – a loirinha sentou assustada.

Passou a mão sobre os cabelos curtos e decidiu voltar ao castelo antes que alguém a visse de pijama. Ao sair do campo, ela ouviu uns rosnados estranhos. Viu a silhueta de um monstro correndo em sua direção. A garota não hesitou em correr, tentando fugir do tal monstro. Sua varinha estava em punho. Olhou para o monstro logo em seguida, parando. O tal monstro parou também. Caminhou devagar em sua direção. Agora, ele estava a sua frente e ela caminhou para trás. Procurou um feitiço em sua mente. A loirinha se lembrou de uma pergunta de James e Sirius à Remus, sobre um tal de Sectusempra. Mesmo não lembrando para que serve, a garota o usou.

- SECTUSEMPRA! – um raio de luz saiu da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu o monstro em cheio. Fez um corte profundo desde seu pescoço até o seu abdômen.

Mesmo pingando sangue, o monstro pulou sobre ela, derrubando-a no chão e postou-se em cima da garota. Ensangüentado, ele a cheirou. A garota amedrontada o encarou por instantes e notou algo conhecido em seu olhar.

O sol saiu de trás das montanhas. O monstro, irreconhecível no escuro, revelou ser um lobisomem. Pulou de cima da garota apoiado nas patas traseiras. Seus movimentos e uivos dão a impressão de dor. A corvinoriana olhou abismada para a cena. O lobisomem voltou aos poucos a ser homem, ou melhor, um garoto que, por sinal, Addie conhecia muito bem.

- Lupin? – a loirinha levantou num pulo e correu em direção ao garoto que retornava a forma humana, indo de encontro ao chão. Antes que a menina pudesse abraçá-lo, ele caiu sobre seus braços. Ela ajoelhou e acariciou rapidamente seu rosto. – Fala comigo! Vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu estou aqui. Desculpa pelo machucado. – ela olhou para o corte profundo em seu abdômen, e notou que ele estava nu. Tirou sua capa e jogou por cima do corpo do garoto. – SOCORRO! SOCORRO! – ela gritou desesperada.

- Srta. Apple! O que está aconteceu? – Madame Pomfrey saiu correndo atrás dos gritos desesperados da garota. Addie ficou dividida em contar ou não para a enfermeira que o loirinho era lobisomem. A enfermeira percebeu a hesitação da garota, continuou. – Você o atacou? Ele estava transformado?

Então a corvinoriana percebeu que a enfermeira sabia da verdade e confirmou com a cabeça. Madame Pomfrey conjurou uma maca e o levou para a enfermaria. Apple entrou, ficou um pouco com ele e se lembrou que era segunda-feira. Foi correndo para a casa da Corvinal, colocou suas vestes, pegou seus livros e correu para a Torre Norte. Chegou à aula atrasada. Profª Trelawney não a deixou entrar. Ela sentou nas escadas pensando no que aconteceu, em tudo que ela viu. "Será que eu o feri gravemente?", era o que ela mais pensava. Cansada de tanta indagação, desceu para a enfermaria. Chegando lá, encontrou Madame Pomfrey logo na entrada.

- O que está fazes aqui a uma hora dessas, srta Apple? – perguntou a enfermeira, com um tom de desaprovação.

- Perdi a primeira aula e vim ver como ele está! – respondeu a loirinha preocupada, notando em seguida que havia mais alguém na enfermaria. – Olá Summers! Olá Anonimmous!

- Bom dia! – responde a garota que está saindo, acompanhada do moreno.

- Bom dia, Apple! – o menino retribui o cumprimento. Saiu para os jardins com Victória ao seu lado.

- Ele vai ficar bom. Mais alguma coisa, srta Apple?

- Posso ficar aqui até dar o horário pra segunda aula?

- Pode, mas não o acorde! Ele precisa descansar. – a enfermeira pegou a bandeja com os remédios e voltou para a sua salinha no fundo da enfermaria.

- Ok! – Addie se aproxima da cama do maroto, debruçou ao seu lado e ficou alisando seu rosto, fitando todos os traços faciais. Faltando dez minutos para a aula de vôo, ela se despediu dele com um beijo na testa. Pegou seus materiais e saiu andando, assim que ela virou de costas para o garoto, ele abriu os olhos, revelando que esteve acordado o tempo todo, vendo-a sair.

Desceu para o Saguão de Entrada correndo, encontrando com os alunos ali mesmo, inclusive seus amigos.

- Por quê chegou atrasada para Adivinhação? – perguntou Lily e Kammy juntas.

- Estive com o Lupin. Passei a noite fora! – a garota não respondeu animada. Sirius e James se olharam e caíram na gargalhada.

- E onde ele está? – perguntou James rindo.

- Na enfermaria! – respondeu ainda sem ânimo.

Os dois pararam de rir instantaneamente.

- Sério? – perguntou Black, com um semblante assustado.

- Eu não brincaria com algo assim!

James, Sirius e Peter correram para a enfermaria, enquanto as garotas se dirigiam para a aula.

- O que aconteceu Addie? – perguntou Engels, demonstrando estar curiosa.

- Eu não consegui dormir, fui para os jardins, fiquei a noite toda no campo de Quadribol, quando estava voltando para o castelo estava amanhecendo e um lobisomem me encontrou. Eu o ataquei e...

- E era o Lupin?! – completou Kammy. Lily parou bruscamente olhando-as sem entender.

- O Lupin é lobisomem? – perguntou Evans pasma.

Suas amigas confirmaram com a cabeça.

- Mas eu não queria machucá-lo! – lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos da loirinha com mechas.

- Você não teve culpa, já que não sabia que era ele! – Kammy abraçou a amiga.

- Eu podia tê-lo matado! – Apple retribuiu o abraço.

- Como podem deixar um lobisomem, assim, solto pela propriedade? Eu vou falar com Dumbledore! – Lílian parecia indignada.

- Pára Lily. Pra quê isso? – a loirinha de mechas defendia Lupin.

- Lobisomens são perigosos, ele podia tê-la matado! – retrucou a ruvinha.

- Mas não matou! Ele teve chance e nada fez. Isso que importa, eu estou bem!

- Não é por que não atacou uma vez, que ele vai nunca vai atacar!

- Sua sem coração inútil! Não é porque você não quer assumir sua paixão pelo Potter, que tem que acabar com o amor de todo mundo.

- Eu não amo o Potter, e você sabe muito bem disso! Eu não suporto aquele idiota. Imagina a cara do Black e do Potter quando eles descobrirem! Afinal, Lupin é monitor! Preciso falar com Dumbledore!

- Dumbledore já sabe Lily! – Engels estava irritada. – Os marotos também já. Eles fizeram mais pelo Lupin do que vocês imaginam! – finalmente as duas se calaram, estavam agora boquiabertas.

- Como assim? – a corvinoriana estava intrigada. Devido a sua irritação, a loirinha não percebeu que falará demais.

- Nada! Esqueçam e vamos pra aula! – a loirinha caminhou rápido, sendo que suas amigas acompanharam ainda intrigadas.

**I don't**** want**** another pretty**** face**  
[Eu não quero outro rosto bonito  
**I don't**** want just anyone**** to**** hold**  
[Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar  
**I don't**** want my love**** to go to**** waste**  
[Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor  
**I**** want you**** and**** you beautiful**** soul**  
[Eu quero você e sua alma maravilhosa

- Você gosta dele, Addie? – Evans perguntou.

- Am? – ela se confundiu.

- Você gosta do Lupin?

- Hum... – ela foi pega de surpresa. – Gosto! – ficou corada ao contar pras amigas.

- Mas aquele rosto bonitinho é um lobisomem! – contestou Lily.

- Ele é legal, amigo, compreensivo e inteligente, isso basta pra mim!

- Mesmo assim continua sendo um lobisomem, mesmo sendo legal e tals...

- Não me importo! Gosto dele do jeito que ele é. O fato dele ser ou não um lobisomem é só um detalhe! E Lily, pára de se meter na minha vida! Obrigada! – Apple saiu andando pra aula sem falar com a ruiva.

**You****'re**** the one**** I**** wanna chase**  
[Você é a única que eu quero perseguir  
**You****'re**** that**** one**** I**** wanna hold**  
[Você é a única que eu quero abraçar

Assim que os garotos chegaram à enfermaria, encontraram Lupin sentado, olhando para a parede à sua frente, bem concentrado, pelo que deu pra perceber.

- O que ela fez contigo, cara? – Sirius disse rindo ao ver o amigo na cama.

- Ela me viu ontem, ela me... – foi cortado por James.

- Ela foi atrás de você? Pow foi animal hein?

- Animal?! Sim e muito! Eu estava um animal ontem! – disse Lupin ironicamente.

- Então, como foi?

- Horrível! Ela... – dessa vez foi cortado por Black.

- Como horrível? Estava com a garota que você gosta!

- Deixe-me falar! – Remus gritou sem perceber. Esperou que os marotos se recuperassem do susto para poder continuar, olhando-os, seguiu com a narrativa. – Ontem era noite de lua cheia, ela me viu transformado. Ela nunca mais vai querer falar comigo.

- Noite de lua cheia... – os belos olhos azuis arregalaram. Ele esqueceu completamente devido a detenção que teve que cumprir.

- Deixa disso! – Potter consolou o amigo. - É óbvio que ela vai falar contigo!

- Ela veio me ver de manhã, mas garanto que foi porque ela me machucou. Depois que eu sair, ela não vai mais querer me ver!

- Calma Aluado! A Addie não é assim! – Sirius defendeu a amiga. – Ela não julga as pessoas pelas aparências. – sussurrou. – Espero... – voltando ao tom normal. – Você gosta mesmo dela, né? – o loiro olhou em volta, os três estavam olhando para ele.

- Ela foi a única que mexeu comigo! Eu daria tudo pra tê-la em meus braços. Para poder beijá-la.

Os marotos se olharam.

- É realmente ele está apaixonado. – Potter comentou mais para Sirius e Peter do que para Remus. – Precisamos ir! A aula de vôo já começou. – os três se despediram rapidamente do amigo e seguiram para a aula.

**I**** know that**** are**** something special**  
[Eu sei que você é algo especial  
**To**** you**** I'd**** be**** always**** faithful**  
[A você eu serei sempre fiel  
**I**** want**** to**** be what you always needed****  
**[Eu quero ser tudo o que você sempre precisou  
**Then**** hope**** you****'****ll see the heart**** in me**  
[Então eu espero que você veja o coração em mim

Novamente, Lupin se viu sozinho na enfermaria. Cansado de ficar ali, levantou e foi andando meio mancando, ainda com roupas da enfermaria, para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Colocou suas vestes e foi para a aula de Vôo, onde todos já estavam saindo.

- Remus? O que você faz aqui? Está doido? – Black estava surpreso e preocupado ao ver o amigo andando livremente pelo castelo daquele jeito.

- Lá é chato! Tudo muito quieto. Não gosto disso. – o loirinho falou como se fosse uma criança, fazendo todos rirem.

- Acho que alguém ficará feliz em saber que você está bem... – disse Lily olhando para o lado, percebendo de repente que Addie não estava ali, aliás, Lily não a via desde que discutiram, "Teria Addie sumido de nós?" pensava a ruivinha.

- Quem? – perguntou Lupin intrigado.

- Ela não está aqui, desapareceu depois da nova discussão... – a grifinoriana se sentiu culpada.

- Discutiram por quê? – os marotos perguntaram juntos.

- Assuntos femininos! – encobriu Engels para ajudar à ruiva. - Hey, mas ela tava na aula!

- Então ela se isolou de nós. – deduziu James.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. – resmungou Remus.

- O quê? – a loirinha estava curiosa.

- Ela se afastou. Até por que não é todo dia que você descobre que seu amigo é um monstro.

- Deixa de bobagem Lupin – Black defendeu a amiga. – Você sabe que ela não é assim! Olha, rimou Lupin, assim! – riu com a brincadeira.

- Vamos procurá-la? – propôs a ruivinha.

Foram para os jardins procurando-a, passando por Victória e Jimmy. Vic os observava.

- Por quê você não gosta deles? – indagou a Jimmy.

- São umas crianças mimadas! – o garoto respondeu sem se alterar.

- Você não está julgando precipitadamente?

- Seria bom se fosse verdade, mas eles nem sabem o que querem, nem como a vida é, julgam seus problemas são os maiores e piores do mundo.

- Não sejamos hipócritas, todos somos assim.

- Há pessoas muito individualistas. Porém, há pessoas que passam a vida ajudando os outros, colocando-os em primeiro lugar. – respondeu a garoto a ela, fazendo-a refletir. Após um momento de silêncio Vic responde.

- Você não está sendo individualista isolando-se do mundo?

- Eu ajudo sempre que necessário.

- Isso não significa que é o suficiente. – Vic olhou pra frente e viu Apple sentada, segurando os joelhos e deitada sobre eles.

- Vamos até lá ver o que está acontecendo com aquela garota. – antes que Jimmy pudesse reagir, Summers o puxou pelo braço soltando-o somente quando estavam em frente da garota.

- Você está bem?

- Tô. – respondeu a loirinha desanimada.

- Responde com sinceridade. – disse Vic em uma voz serena. – Não, você não está bem. O que houve?

- Nada.

- Nada é uma palavra esperando tradução. – retrucou a garota nova, fazendo Addie levantar a cabeça.

- Existem algumas pessoas tão superficiais.

Jimmy que não estava prestando atenção na conversa deu ouvidos a garota, mostrando-se surpreso com a resposta. Victória o olhou com expressão "eu não disse".

- A quem você se refere? – Fletcher perguntou.

- Eu jurava que minha amiga se importava com as pessoas, mas ela só se preocupa com seu umbigo.

- Porque ele tá sujo? Ela não limpa? Pôs piercing? Ele inflamou? – Anonimmous disse com naturalidade. Vic lhe deu um cutucão, fazendo a loirinha abrir um sorriso para as besteiras do garoto.

- Jimmy... – Victória falou com um tom de quem tá avisando.

- Engels ou Evans? – o moreno perguntou agora em tom sério.

- Evans. – a corvinoriana respondeu com uma voz cansada. – A Kammy se preocupa mais com os outros do que com ela mesma.

- O que ela fez? Conte-nos. – a morena perguntou interessada.

- Ela é hipócrita e ainda julga pelas aparências.

Anonimmous olhou para Vic dizendo.

- Eu não disse?!

Summers abaixou a cabeça. Addie os olhava sem entender.

- Não entendi. – Apple respondeu intrigada.

- Jimmy julga as pessoas de forma peculiar e parece que tem acertado.

- "Com a mesma força que julgas serás julgado". – a garota de cabelos coloridos pronunciou a citação olhando nos olhos do garoto tentando decifrar o que passava em sua cabeça, porém o garoto não demonstrou nada. A loirinha ainda olhava o belo par de olhos verdes do rapaz que retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Anonimmous percebeu pureza e muita solidão nos olhos dela. Apple incomodou-se e desviou o olhar.

- Tenho consciência disso. Mas estamos falando de você. Já os observei e acho-lhe muito diferente deles.

- Não andamos juntos, eu ando com eles. Com uma exceção. – notou-se um tom diferente na voz da menina. – Sinto-me excluída ou não tão importante, talvez por eu ser tão diferente, como você disse. Sei que eles não fazem por mal.

- Eles não têm noção dos seus atos, não medem as palavras. – Jimmy falou num tom de quem sabe das coisas.

- Quem é a exceção? – Summers como sempre estava curiosa.  
Addie procurou uma saída, um modo de desconversar. Anonimmous se levantou puxando Vic consigo.

- Hora de voltar pra enfermaria. – o garoto olhou para Addie com um olhar "de nada". Ela retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Mas já? Por que tão cedo? – Victória demonstrou certa irritação na voz. A garota não gostava de não ter respostas as suas perguntas, que não eram poucas.

- Tenho a impressão que amanhã será um dia cheio para ti, e acredito que aquelas pessoas estejam procurando uma certa loirinha de mechas coloridas.

- Obrigada Victória, obrigada Sir Anonimmous. – a corvinoriana sorriu sincera. – "Nossa, Sir Anonimmous fala!" – pensou impressionada com o rapaz e a nova garota.

- Como assim? Amanhã será um dia agitado? Como sabes? Quem é a tal exceção da Addie? – Summers perguntou enquanto se afastavam. – Por que te chamam de Sir? Que coisa mais estranha e irritante te chama de Sir. Seu fosse eu não chamava.

- Mas você não chama, dãã. Você é muito curiosa, faz muitas perguntas.

- E você parece gostar de me manter curiosa.

O grupo se aproximou de Apple, parecendo mais interessados no que Anonimmous e Summers estavam fazendo ali, do que com o próprio bem estar da menina.

- O que o casalzinho queria? – Kammy perguntou curiosa, até porque sabia que não iria adiantar conversar com ela agora.

- Sir Anonimmous nem falar fala, duvido se saiba beijar. – ironizou Sirius, fazendo todos rir, exceto Addie.

- Summers é muito areia pro caminhãozinho do Sirzinho. – Potter falou rindo.

- Pro seu também. – disse Lupin zoando com o amigo, que parou de rir.

- Anonimmous está páreo a páreo com a Summers. Ele é lindo, os olhos verdes, o cabelinho no rosto e o corpo então... – Lily falou suspirando, fazendo ela e Kammy rirem.

- Eu não o acho bonito, pra mim é um idiota. – resmungou Bruny irritada, que estava passando de mãos dadas com Thom.

- Ambos são lindos, nenhum é idiota. – a loirinha estava séria.

- Mas você não respondeu. O que eles queriam? – Lily perguntou interessada.

- Nada que você precise saber, estávamos apenas conversando.

- Eles conversam? – Black parecia impressionado.

- Vocês são uns idiotas! – Addie estava irritada, todos pararam e olharam pra ela, que estava chorando. – Sim! Sim! Vocês se julgam bons demais, que seus problemas são os maiores do mundo, fecharam o grupinho de vocês, ninguém sai, ninguém entra, zoam com todo mundo, humilham vários na frente de todos e ainda acham isso engraçado! Mas não é! Isso é triste! – Apple, levantou-se e saiu andando. Todos ficaram boquiabertos.

- Não esperava ouvir isso de você Addie! – Engels gritou, vendo a outra loirinha se afastar.

- Alguém precisa falar com ela! – Lupin estava sério.

- Então vai você! – Sirius começou a rir. – Talvez, você arranque um beijo dela.

- Sirius! Pelo menos uma vez na vida tenha um pouco de sensibilidade! – Kammy disse, dando um tapinha em seu braço, fazendo o moreno olhar emburrado para ela.

- Ok! Eu vou. – Remus, vendo que não tinha outra solução, corre atrás da garota, pegou em seu ombro, fazendo ela se virar assustada para ele.

- Lupin? – os olhos dela brilharam.

- Addie... – pausou, no que os dois se olharam. – Vim falar contigo, porque acho que temos muito pra conversar.

- Temos?! – a loirinha estava intrigada.

- Bom, tudo que aconteceu ou pode ter acontecido ontem à noite... – foi cortado por ela.

- Pode ficar sossegado! Quanto a isso, não contarei a ninguém! – recomeçou a andar.

- Não por isso!

- Por que então?

- Desculpa por não ter te contado antes, eu devia ter te falado! Sei que você não vai mais querer falar comigo!

- Ok! – ainda sem olhar para ele. – Eu vou falar contigo, mas não agora, eu estou...

- Eu sei que você está irritada. Alguma coisa aconteceu? Quer conversar? – seguiu ao lado dela.

- Obrigada Lupin. Mas já falei o que me aflige.

- Eu não me encaixo em tudo que você disse sobre o "grupinho"... – fez aspas com os dedos indicadores. – Encaixo? – Addie não agüentou e começou a rir.

- Não em tudo! – ela parou e olhou para ele. – Começando pela primeira frase, você não é um idiota. – ela sorriu e enxugou as lágrimas.

- Isso já é um bom começo. – retribuiu o sorriso da garota.

- Já eu, sou tudo o que eu disse e mais um pouco.

- Você não!

- Sim, eu sou! Eu via tudo aquilo acontecer e mesmo não concordando, aceitei! Sou pior do que qualquer um deles.

- Eu sei que há algo especial em você! – passou a mão pelo rosto dela acariciando-a. Sirius olhava de longe.

- Olha tô falando. – apontava para os dois. – Aprendeu tudo comigo. – Kammy lhe lançou um olhar irritado, parecendo que queria fuzila-lo com os olhos.

Apple ficou olhando para o garoto, vendo-o se aproximar. Ela começou a se render, mas voltou a si rapidamente, afastando-se.

- Desculpa Lupin! Mas vocês, marotos, são todos iguais! Só querem pegação e acham que nós, garotas, não temos sentimentos! Eu não quero correr o risco de me apaixonar profundamente por você.

- Eu sou diferente! – a menina riu.

- Não! Não é. Lembra da Laura?! Por que ela terminou contigo, mesmo? – o loirinho abaixou a cabeça.

- Porque ela me viu beijando a Melissa.

- Então.

- Foi um deslize.

- Um deslize que pode voltar a acontecer.

- Mas...

- Lupin, tu sabes que és assim... Os marotos não sabem ter uma só, não ligam pros sentimentos, por que vocês não têm sentimentos.

- Á você, Addie, eu serei sempre fiel, eu quero ser tudo o que você sempre precisou, vou ter deixar ir agora, mas eu espero que um dia você veja um coração em mim. – o grifinoriano se virou e voltou para onde estavam seus amigos. A menina começou a chorar novamente e foi para o dormitório da Corvinal.

Remus voltou cabisbaixo.

- Cara, não foi assim que eu te ensinei! – Black comentou parecendo decepcionado. O loirinho soltou um sorriso forçado.

- Pontas? – Lupin falou, ao ver o amigo encostado numa árvore, viajando em pensamentos.

- O que aconteceu Pontas? – Sirius estava meio preocupado.

- Ah? Não, nada. – Potter respondeu, voltando a si.

- Que houve Pontas? Você ficou quieto de repente. – falou Rabicho.

- Sei lá. Acho que foi o que a Addie falou... – todos pararam e meditaram um pouco. Ficaram em silêncio mas logo foi quebrado por Sirius, vendo que algumas horas já haviam se passado.

- Aluado, já vai anoitecer, temos que ir! Meninas vão para dentro, AGORA! – ele não queria que elas se machucassem. Sirius puxou sua loirinha e a beijou antes de deixá-la ir.

Os marotos correram para um lado e as garotas para outro, no caso, o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, onde não ficaram muito tempo e foram dormir.

**You night need**** time to**** think**** it over****  
**[Você precisara de tempo para pensar nisso  
**But**** in**** just**** fine**** moving**** forward**  
[Mas eu estou indo bem atrás do que quero

Kammy, ao chegar ao dormitório feminino, não conseguiu parar de pensar no que a amiga disse à tarde, e decidiu conversar com ela, "mas como?" A loirinha se perguntava, porém não percebeu que falára em voz alta.

- Manda uma carta! – disse Melissa, de sua cama.

- Ãn? O que você disse? – indagou a loirinha.

- Manda uma carta pra sua amiga! Pessa pra ela te encontrar. Dai vocês conversam! – Melissa sorriu docemente.

- Como você sabia? – Engels estava assustada.

- Desculpa me intrometer, mas você falou em voz alta.

- Não, tudo bem! Obrigada. – a garota se levantou, pegou sua pena e um pergaminho e começou.

Addie,

Desculpe-me se te magoei, se fiz algo que você não gostou! Pode ter certeza que essa não era minha intenção. Tenho quase certeza que você não vai me ouvir, mas mesmo assim quero falar com você pessoalmente. Se estiver disposta a me escutar, me encontre em frente a estátua do Barnabas, no sétimo andar. Lá teremos total privacidade. Bem era isso. Tô te esperando, ok?

Kammy

A loirinha encerrou a carta, amarrou na perna de sua coruja e enviou-a a Apple. A coruja a encontrou rapidamente. A corvinoriana leu a carta diversas vezes, sem saber o que fazer. Desviou o olhar da carta por uns instantes quando avista três silhuetas ao longe, suspeitando que uma delas fosse Lupin.

Decidiu ir ao encontro da amiga, mesmo sabendo que como monitora, não deveria sair pelo colégio a essa hora, contudo uma coisa a intrigava. Como poderiam ter privacidade em um longo corredor? Mesmo assim foi ao encontro da amiga no corredor do 7º andar. Ao se aproximar do local, percebeu que Engels estava esperando-a. Apressou o passo e chegou ali. Kammy deu três voltas em sua frente e logo aparece uma porta. Ela a abriu e passou por ela.

- Vem Addie!

- Ok! – Apple começou a entender como teriam privacidade. Passou pela porta que a grifinoriana fechou logo em seguida. Ficou admirando o ambiente. Uma sala pequena, com duas poltronas, uma de frente para a outra, algumas almofadas no chão e uma mesa redonda, atrás de uma poltrona com quatro cadeiras em volta e um puff ao lado de uma das poltronas. Addie se jogou no puff. – O que você queria?

- Acho que lhe devo desculpas. – a corvinoriana olhou sem entender nada.

- Por quê?

- Ué, o que você falou aquela hora não era pra mim também?

- Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas. Você precisaria pisar na bola e muito feio pra eu fica brava contigo. – falou Addie, fazendo a outra surpreender com a resposta.

- Você não está falando com o Lupin... – continuou Engels. A outra retorceu a boca para o lado. – Está brava com os marotos e com a Lílian também. – completou a grifinoriana.

- Nem venha falar daquela egoísta e egocêntrica.

- Ok. Só achei que você estava brava comigo também. – encerrou Kammy, arrancando um sorriso de Addie.

- Eu acho que estou gostando dele!

- Dele quem?

- Lupin.

- Eu já desconfiava! Pelo menos sua situação não é tão complicada.

- Mas eu o dispensei! Disse que não o queria.

- Acho que você precisa de tempo para pensar nisso.

- Mas eu estou bem indo atrás do que eu quero!

- Se estivesse mesmo não teria dispensado ele.

- Eu estou confusa! Eu gosto dele, mas eu tenho medo de sofrer, sabe. – a loirinha de mechas se aproximou da janela, fazendo uma expressão estranha ao olhar para ela.

Kammy ao ver a expressão de sua amiga, foi para a janela, onde avista três animais diferentes, que estranhamente estavam andando juntos, dentre eles, um lobisomem. A grifinoriana sorriu ao ver que tudo estava correndo bem esta noite.

- O que foi? – Apple reparou o sorriso da amiga. – É o Lupin, não é? Quem são os outros que estão com ele? Como um cervo e um cachorro andam com ele?

- É... – a loirinha tentou parecer inocente, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso. – Não sei.

- Eu não sou idiota! – a garota falou pausando em cada silaba. – Eu sei que você sabe de algo. Conte-me...

- Não sei. Como vou saber quem são eles? – apontou para o cervo e o cachorro.

- "Quem?" – repetiu Addie. – Por Merlim, são pessoas? Oh, my fuck good, são os marotos? – Apple pareceu abismada.

- É claro que não. Você acha que eles teriam capacidade suficiente pra se tornar ani... – Engels calou rapidamente, percebendo que falará demais.

- Merlim! Eles viraram animagos ilegalmente?! Não digo a capacidade, mas andam por ai sem medo?! – Addie estava abismada, afastando-se da janela, andando de um lado para o outro. – Se Dumbledore descobrir? Se o Ministério descobre? Mas quem é o cervo e quem é o cachorro?

Engels viu que estava sem saída. Resolveu abrir o jogo com a amiga.

- O cervo é o James e o Sirius é o cachorro! – desabafou a loirinha, fazendo a corvinal rir.

- Combina bem com o Sirius ser um cachorro! E o Pettigrew?

- Provavelmente deve estar lá em baixo.

- Mas que animal ele é? Não o vi! – voltou para a janela, tentando encontrá-lo. – Alguma ave? – olhou para o céu.

- Não. – sorriu. – Ele se transforma... bem se transforma num rato. – Addie não conseguiu mais parar de rir.

- É realmente é a personalidade dele! Um rato. Medroso e covarde. – Apple mostrou sua ironia com relação a Peter.

- Um pouco. Já está muito tarde, vamos dormir? – Kammy lançou um último olhar ao cachorro.

- É melhor. Antes que o Urie me descubra fora da Corvinal! Apesar de ser monitora, também não tenho o direito de vagar à noite.

As duas foram para suas respectivas casas. A grifinoriana por sorte, não encontrou ninguém. A loirinha, ao passar pelo quadro, encontrou quem ela menos queria encontrar naquele momento.


	7. Beautiful Soul 2ª parte

Capítulo 6: Beautiful Soul – 2ª parte

- Apple? – Brendon olhou para a garota que estava entrando. – O que faz fora do dormitório uma hora dessas?

- Eu? Ahm... Bom... eu estava na biblioteca.

- Biblioteca? Essa hora? – ele a olhou desconfiado.

- Sim! É tão difícil assim me ver lá?

- Não é difícil te ver lá. É difícil te ver lá sem pergaminho e sem livros! foi encontrar alguém?

- Não! Eu não encontro garotos à noite, querido, ou você está querendo insinuar que sou... – respondeu a garota irritada, fazendo Brendon a cortar, não a deixando terminar a frase.

- Não! É óbvio que não! – ele deslizou a mão de leve pelo rosto da loirinha. – Pelo contrário, você parece ser toda certinha. É isso que eu tanto admiro em você! – disse o moreno, praticamente admitindo que gostava dela. A loirinha ficou sem graça com o comentário do garoto.

- Er... Obrigada?! – agradeceu o elogio. Brendon sorriu e tornou a perguntar.

- Mas o que estava fazendo fora do dormitório essa hora?

- Eu já disse, estava na biblioteca! – falou pausadamente.

- É difícil de acreditar.

- Você não precisa acreditar!

- Mas você deveria tentar me convencer, afinal, posso te dar uma detenção. – o garoto lembrou-a que ele também era monitor, ainda por cima chefe.

- Olha, eu já disse onde eu estava, mas se você não quer acreditar, vou fazer o que?

- Não é esse o problema. Você estava fora do dormitório em horário proibido. O que pode fazer?! – perguntou, fazendo-a se arrepender de ter perguntado isso. – Você pode me dar um beijo, ficar comigo, que não recebe detenção. – disse, fazendo a garota ficar indignada.

- Por Merlin! Vou dormir que ganho mais. Passar bem! – a loirinha subiu as escadas para os dormitórios, porém, ainda ouviu o garoto falar.

- Mas pense. Amanhã você responde! – Brendon também subiu as escadas para o dormitório masculino e foi dormir com o coração cheio de esperança.

Na manhã seguinte, Addie evitou o monitor. Desceu correndo para o Salão Principal quando está entrando, viu Dumbledore saindo e encaminhando-se para a enfermaria. Assim que entrou no recinto, viu Summers e Jimmy.

- Sir Anonimmous pode nos deixar a sós, por favor? Álias, está na hora da sua aula. – Fletcher se despediu de Vic e saiu a caminho das aulas. – Bom dia, Victória! – Dumbledore falou cordialmente.

- Bom dia!

- Acho que está mais do que na hora de termos uma conversa. De onde você veio?

- Da Ucrânia, porém morava na Califórnia, EUA. Vim de uma escola pequena.

- Como veio parar aqui?

- Além do sonho que todos tem de estudar aqui, inclusive eu, vim atrás de proteção.

- E seus pais?

- Faleceram quando eu tinha sete anos.

- Sinto muito. Mas você disse proteção? A que?

- Não sei. Desde que completei 17 anos, mês passado, tem pessoas ou coisas atrás de mim.

- Parabéns. Que dia fez aniversário? Por que estão atrás de você?

- Dez de fevereiro. Por causa do meu amuleto. Meus pais morreram por causa dele. Meu dever é protegê-lo. Eles não me atacaram antes dos 17 porque meu tio me protegia, porém ele morreu bem no dia da minha festa. Não posso mais voltar aos EUA.

- Que poder o amuleto tem?

- Não sei. Está a gerações em minha família. Meu tio disse para nunca usá-lo, apenas se não houvesse mais saída.

- Você já tem para onde ir?

- Não. Talvez eu volte para o castelo de minha família na Ucrânia, mas não conheço ninguém lá. E não quero parar de estudar.

- Você gostaria de fazer parte da nossa escola?

- Claro. – Vic sorriu.

- Quer fazer a escolha agora ou na frente de todos? – a morena estranhou o diretor está lhe dando a opção, mas já que ele deu, ela preferia...

- Agora.

Victória e Dumbledore dirigiram-se para a sala do diretor. Chegaram lá em poucos minutos.

- Sente-se, por favor? – apontou para a única cadeira que existia na sala, sem ser a dele. Enquanto se aproximava de sua escrivaninha retirou de cima dela um chapéu velho e rasgado. Summers sentou-se na cadeira indicada pelo diretor que por sua vez colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, ele pronunciou sua sentença.

Vic sorriu e sai a procura de Anonimmous, mas desistiu sabendo que ele não iria aparecer. Só quando ela cansasse de procurá-lo. Assim que se aproximou do Saguão de Entrada, viu o pessoal da Corvinal e da Sonserina se encaminhando para a aula e os seguiu. Apple, que estava um pouco mais a frente, sentiu alguém segurando seu braço. Ela se virou encontrando Remus parado a sua frente, observando-a.

**I'll ease you mind**

[Eu facilitarei sua mente

**If you give me the chance**

[Se você me der à chance

**I will never make you cry c'****mon let's try**

[Eu nunca faria você chorar, deixa disso, vamos tentar

- Lupin? – a loirinha olhou assustada.

- Deixa-me te ajudar a ver que eu não sou o cara que você pensa que eu sou? – o maroto olhou fixamente nos olhos dela.

- Como você faria isso? – ele mal a deixou terminar a frase e a beijou, fazendo ela retribuir, mas logo se separou dele.

- Não Lupin, não! – vários alunos pararam para ver a cena.

- Vê se entende. Eu não te faria sofrer, deixa-me tentar te fazer feliz!

- Vem Addie! Vamos pra aula! – Vic segurou o braço da loirinha e foi arrastando-a pelo corredor. Lupin correu atrás dela, abaixou a cabeça até o ombro da garota.

- Encontre-me hoje às sete horas no banheiro dos monitores! – murmurou no ouvido de Apple, afastando-se em seguida. Logo Brendon se aproximou.

- O que ele disse? – Victória, como sempre, estava curiosa.

- Pra encontrá-lo no banheiro dos monitores, hoje às sete horas.

- Você vai?

- Então, já pensou? – Urie lembrou a loirinha da proposta.

- Já. A resposta continua sendo a mesma e é NÃO! – Apple se irritou.

- Então terei que te dar uma detenção. Hoje à noite às sete horas, esteja na sala do profº Slughorn! – o corvinoriano continuou andando, agora mais rápido. A corvinal, a princípio, nem se tocou do horário, somente quando se aproximou da sala de McGonagall foi que a ficha caiu. Summers notou que havia algo de errado com a menina.

- O que houve? – Victória olhou para o rosto dela que parecia angustiado, no mesmo instante em que a professora entrou na sala.

- Bom dia classe! – começou McGonagall em voz baixa, fazendo todos se calarem. – Hoje começaremos a estudar a Animagia, um dos ramos mais difíceis da transfiguração. Somente aqueles que realmente são capacitados conseguem este feito.

Assim que a professora se virou, Vic sussurrou para a garota ao seu lado.

- O que houve? – Summers perguntou com um tom urgente e preocupado na voz.

Com medo que mais alguém escutasse ou a professora as pegassem, a loirinha escreveu seus problemas por um bilhete.

"Lembra-se do horário da minha detenção?

É o mesmo do encontro! Como eu vou estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? A não ser que eu consiga roubar um vira-tempo, eu não conseguiria..."

Vic leu o bilhete pensando em um modo de ajudar a menina.

- O animal em que você se transforma reflete seu caráter, sua personalidade e suas atitudes... – Minerva continuou a aula.

Depois de um tempo, Vic não ouvia mais a voz da professora, pensava em um modo de ajudar a loirinha.

Ao término da aula, Summers levantou-se animada. Correu para alcançar a corvinal que andava cabisbaixa.

- Acho que tenho a solução para seus problemas.

- Qual? – a menina estava intrigada.

Victória, que hoje estava ruiva, puxou Apple para um corredor vazio.

- Que... – a loirinha se virou para Summers e encontrou uma replica de si mesma.

- Que tal?

- Cara, tá perfeita. Tirando a voz, claro.

- É, eu sei. Acho que se ensaiar um pouquinho consigo disfarçar. Eu cumpro a detenção no seu lugar e você se encontra com o tal Lupin.

- Você faria isso por mim?

- Já estou fazendo, não estou?

- Por que você tá fazendo isso?

- Dá pra perceber pelos seus olhos que você gosta dele. Como você vai andar pelos corredores sem ser vista?

- Não se preocupe.

As aulas da tarde arrastaram-se lentamente, para a agonia de Addie, que não via a hora do encontro chegar. Faltando poucos minutos para às sete horas, Apple dirigiu a sala de Slughorn, com medo que o plano falhasse.

- Boa noite, srta. Apple.

- Boa noite professor. – respondeu a menina.

- Sua detenção é arrumar o armário de poções.

A loirinha não respondeu. Somente se encaminhou para lá, ficando fora da vista do professor, quando sentiu alguém a puxando pelo braço. Quando ela se virou, encontrou Victória ali parada. Ao mesmo tempo em que Addie e Vic estão se despindo para trocarem de roupa, a ruivinha transformou-se em Apple lentamente. Summers entrou no depósito e a corvinal se transfigurou em arara e saiu voando pela janela em direção as torres do lado oeste.

Chegando lá, a menina trocou suas vestes rapidamente e saiu correndo em direção a porta, lembrando-se que deveria estar em detenção. Transfigurou-se novamente e saiu voando, desta vez por dentro do castelo.

**Baby do you think you cold me too?**

[Baby você pensa em me querer também?

**I just wanna know**** if you feel it too**

[Só quero saber se você também sente isso

**There is nothing left to hide**

[Não há mais nada a esconder

A menina chegou obviamente atrasada.

- Boca de Dragão! – a porta não se abriu. – Boca de Dragão! – repetiu a menina. Aparentemente a senha havia mudado.

A loirinha tentou todas as senhas possíveis que conseguiu se lembrar, já estava quase desistindo quando inesperadamente a porta se abriu por dentro.

- Addie?! – os olhos de Remus ganharam um novo brilho ao vê-la.

- É... Ham... hum... a senha mudou?!

- Sim. – sorriu. – Ainda está disposta a me escutar?

- Hum... acho que se não estivesse não estaria aqui. – o menino abriu a porta para ela sorrindo.

A corvinal entrou no banheiro e se apoiou na pia.

- Por que você queria me encontrar?

- Pra tentar te mostrar mais uma vez que eu sou diferente dos outros garotos.

- Hmm... você sabe que você é igual aos marotos.

O loirinho se aproximou dela, porém sem beijá-la.

- Não, não sou. Eles só pensam em garotas e pegação, já eu penso em coisas sérias também. Reconheço e assumo meu coração, ao contrário deles. – ele acariciou o rosto dela, fazendo a mesma baixar o olhar.

- Eu tenho medo! – falou em voz baixa. – De acabar me apaixonando e depois sofrer.

- A vida é feita de sucessos e fracassos. Erros e tentativas. Aprendemos com nossos erros e crescemos com ele

- Eu sei. Mesmo assim tenho medo.

- Você acha que a Kammy não teve? – o menino segurou seu queixo fazendo-a encará-lo. – Eu quero ficar com você, para sempre, protegendo-te de tudo que possa te fazer mal. Será que você não pode me dar uma chance?

- Deixa de ser bobo. Você sabe que sim.

- Mesmo? – o grifinoriano estava levemente intrigado, mas com um doce sorriso. – Você me quer mesmo ao seu lado? Mesmo eu sendo um...

- O fato de você ser ou não um lobisomem não influência em nada.

- Sabia que você era especial.

- Posso até ser especial, mas você não confia em mim.

- Há certas coisas que eu não posso te contar.

- Então por que a Kammy sabe? – contestou a menina.

- Porque provavelmente o Sirius deve ter contado a ela.

- Isso não justifica...

- Ok loirinha. Prometo que não te escondo mais nada. – terminou sorrindo.

A corvinoriana também sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que o garoto foi se aproximando. Ao sentir a respiração dele próxima, a menina fechou seus olhos. Lupin sabia que teria que ir com calma. Primeiro beijou sua testa suavemente, foi descendo lentamente pelo seu rosto beijando a ponta de seu nariz e finalmente tomou coragem pra aterrissar seus lábios. O beijo começou com um selinho que foi aos poucos se transformando em um beijo de língua, porém calmo e tranqüilo, demonstrando todo o amor e carinho que sentiam um pelo outro. Foi um beijo longo e demorado. Ao término do beijo, eles ficaram se olhando.

- Tenho que ir.

- Por que?

- Estou de detenção.

- Que horas?

- Às sete.

- Mas como você está aqui?

- A Victória se transformou em uma réplica minha. Ah, depois te explico direito.

Aproximaram-se dando um beijo rápido. A garota transformou- se em arara novamente, indo em direção ao armário de poções sem conseguir esconder a felicidade. Remus ficou impressionado com a habilidade e saiu do banheiro cuidadosamente.

Addie encontrou Victória, já saindo da detenção. Pousou no ombro da moça, que foi a um lugar seguro para a loirinha voltar a forma humana.

- Obrigada Victória. – Apple abraçou Summers em agradecimento.

- Não foi nada linda. – Vic retribuiu o abraço sorrindo.

- Então, vamos? –perguntou a corvinal

- Onde?

- Para o dormitório arrumar suas coisas você vai ficar comigo, tem uma vaga lá. – a loira disse feliz.

- Eu não sou da Corvinal. – um breve momento de silêncio. – Sou sonserina.


	8. Capítulo Bônus

OBS: Esse capítulo é um bônus, ou seja, algo que aconteceu no passado, não muito distante, e que não se passa no mesmo tempo que a fic, ok? Espero que gostem desse cap.

Sim, depois de muito tempo, resolvi atualizar.

O próximo só vem, quando vierem os comentários.

Capítulo 7: Capítulo Bônus

Sabia o que a esperava, mas isso não a preocupava. Caminhava com o coração leve, de volta para casa. Amanhã seria um grande dia, finalmente completaria dezessete anos.

Mal havia chegado em casa, quando uma voz ecoou pelo ambiente.

- Victória Evil Summers! – era seu tio que a chamava. Logo ele apareceu, descendo as escadas.

- Sim, tio?

- Como explica isso? – jogou-lhe a carta do diretor que ela tentou esconder por meses.

- Ele mereceu.

Seu tio soltou um longo suspiro.

- Precisava tê-lo humilhado daquele jeito? Na frente de toda sua turma? Às vezes palavras podem doer mais do que se imagina.

- Prefere que fosse luta física? Ou quem sabe com varinha?

Ao pensar nas possibilidades, ele soltou outro longo suspiro.

- Não sei mais o que fazer com você! Não se parece nem um pouco com seus pais.

- Não quero ser como eles. – respondeu rispidamente.

Percebendo a drástica mudança no tom de voz de sua sobrinha, ele mudou de assunto.

- Amanhã é sua festa. – disse, sorrindo, sabendo que o sorriso voltaria ao rosto da garota. – Mas se não se comportar, ainda é tempo de cancelar. – foi sua vez de sorrir.

- Assim não vale.

- Não tem nada que diga o contrário. – aproximou-se da garota. – Boa noite, Vic. – beijou-lhe a testa retirando-se em seguida.

Caminhou lentamente para seu quarto. Lembranças passadas ocupavam sua mente.

Flashback

Seus pais estavam correndo de um lado para outro. Ela somente conseguia distinguir uma intensa luz vermelha vinda do pescoço de seu pai.

- Pegue a Vic! – era seu pai ordenando.

Sua mãe correu ao seu encontro e a abraçou forte.

- Minha pequena...

Victória fechou os pequenos olhos por uma fração de segundos. Quando os reabriu, encontrou-se num lugar desconhecido.

- Onde estamos?

- Califórnia, meu anjo.

- Nós aparatamos?

- Sim.

Logo seu pai aparatou. Aparentemente a casa estava preparada para sua vinda.

Passaram dois anos convivendo harmoniosamente, apesar das constantes brigas de seus pais. Seu tio os visitava regularmente, e muitas vezes era ele quem apartava as brigas.

Aos sete anos, uma bomba caiu sob ela.

- O quê?

- Vic, entenda! – os olhos de sua mãe estavam marejados de lágrimas. – Eu e seu pai precisamos de um tempo sozinhos. Vai ser por pouco tempo. Você irá morar com seu tio.

- Mas eu não quero! Quero continuar a morar com vocês!

- Victória. – seu pai lhe repreendeu. – Obedeça a sua mãe. – num gesto inesperado, ele a abraçou. Ela viu novamente a intensa luz vermelha. – Cuide-se e não dê trabalho ao seu tio.

- Vic... – o tom na voz de seu tio era serena. – Espere lá fora um instante? Preciso dar uma palavrinha com seus pais.

Ela o esperou alguns minutos e em seguida foram para a casa de seu tio. Alguns dias depois, teve uma terrível notícia: a morte de seus pais.

Poucas pessoas compareceram as despedidas. Lágrimas silenciosas escorreram por seu rosto. No enterro, a saudade e a tristeza tomaram conta. Ela chorou copiosamente abraçada a seu tio.

Jurou jamais ser boazinha como eles foram.

Fim do Flashback

"Realmente eles eram uns fracos! Se não tivessem sido bonzinhos, com certeza estariam vivos hoje".

Amanhã teria um dia cansativo. Tomou um banho rápido e caiu na cama em seguida.

Acordou cedo de manhã, pulando da cama. Desceu as escadas, correndo, encontrando seu tio já a mesa.

- Bom dia, Victória! – ele ergueu o olhar quando percebeu que a sobrinha já se encontrava ali.

- Bom dia, tio. – ela sorriu animada.

- Quando terminar seu café, venha até o meu escritório. – saiu, deixando-a perdida em pensamentos.

- Será que ele descobriu o que fiz a Martha? – sentando-se a mesa.

Flashback

Estava na festa há horas, somente esperando a hora de agir. Vic vestia um vestido curto, que batia um pouco acima de seu joelhos, na cor roxa, chamando a atenção dos garotos ao seu redor. Logo apareceu Marthacom seu namorado Mark.

Summers sorriu internamente. Pegou o copo entre seus dedos e bebeu um gole da bebida. Caminhou decidida para a garota. De propósito Evil derrubou o conteúdo do copo em cima do vestido da garota.

- Ora, ora... Se não é a garota do Erick, ou será do Mark?

O medo era perceptível nos olhos da loira.

- É claro que do Mark! – devolveu a garota amedrontada.

- Claro? – desdenhou Vic. – Ela não sabe quem você realmente é! Ou será que sabe? – a morena tinha total controle da situação. – Ou já contou que ele não é o único em sua vida?

O garoto soltou a mão dela e a olhava com desprezo. Martha permanecia em total silêncio, sem conseguir se defender.

- Que já foi para cama com outros, até mesmo com professores?

- Pensei que fosse minha amiga!

- Quem mexe com fogo acaba se queimando.

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Porque eu quero? Ou será que você não merece? – perguntou Vic irônica.

- Ao contrário de você, eu tenho um namorado fiel a mim.

- Acho que tinha. – um sorriso irônico brincou em seus lábios. – Meu maior consolo é saber que eu tenho amigos de verdade ao contrário de você.

- Como pode saber que não tenho amigos?

- Amigos que você compra? Que paga para ficar ao seu lado? Isso não é amizade! Ao contrário de você, tenho dignidade e não preciso pagar as pessoas para serem minhas amigas. – sibilou a morena venenosamente. – Eles me aceitam do jeito que sou, não preciso mudar para agradá-las.

Todos estavam pendurados em cada palavra que a morena falava.

- Muito menos fingir algo que não sou. Ou já contou que seu pai está preso e sua mãe é drogada?

Olhares perplexos se voltavam para ela. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Falar sobre seus pais lhe doía.

- Como pode fazer isso?

- Do mesmo jeito que traiu minha amizade, posso te humilhar agora, como estou fazendo.

Não suportando mais a situação, a loira começou a correr.

Victória sorriu vitoriosa. Pegou mais um copo de (alguma bebida que você queira). Agora que sua vingança estava completa, poderia aproveitar a festa com gosto de missão cumprida.

Fim do Flashback

- Ou será outra coisa?

Comeu rapidamente. Queria descobrir o mais rápido possível o que seu tio queria. Andou em direção a seu escritório, abrindo a porta devagar.

- Feche-a. – ordenou. A garota obedeceu de má vontade. – Seu presente. – estendeu um embrulho para ela.

Ela o desembrulhou e encontrou um "estojo" dentro. Abriu e encontrou um medalhão. Ele a hipnotizava. A parte que estava a sua vista era de um cristal muito transparente. Victória tirou o medalhão do estojo e o virou. Ao contrário do que espera, o outro lado era feito de um metal escuro. Ela pressionou seus dedos contra o metal e ele revelou um pequeno esconderijo, mas que não revelava o que havia dentro do cristal. Ela tornou a fechar o esconderijo, porém seus dedos ainda alisavam a superfície do medalhão.

- Está na sua família há tempos. – ele interrompeu seus pensamentos, fazendo-a erguer o olhar, curiosa, mas seus tetos tateavam a superfície do objeto.

- Começou agora termina.

Não gostou do tom que ela usou, porém era melhor que soubesse da história agora.

- Dois irmãos resolveram criar um medalhão pra si. Ele lhe dava poderes fabulosos. Para isso, precisavam da ajuda do Sr. Burke e de seu fiel ajudante, Thom Riddle. O rapaz concordou em ajudá-los, mas queria um medalhão idêntico pra si. Os irmãos aceitaram a condição, contudo, no último minuto, eles o traíram, entregando-lhe um medalhão falso. Foi aí que começou a discórdia. Os dois estavam brigando constantemente pela posse do medalhão. Um originaria os Evil, outro os Arcanos. Por tempos o medalhão estava com os Arcanos, até que um dia os Evil o tomaram, tendo agora sua posse. O medalhão foi passando de geração em geração. Riddle jurou que se vingaria e tomaria o medalhão dos irmãos. Até que ele chegou às mãos do seu pai.

- Como meu pai não o usou? Que poderes ele tem?

- Não sei te responder. – ele sorriu levemente. – Seu pai desistiu de usá-lo quando conheceu minha irmã. Eles se apaixonaram perdidamente um pelo outro e dessa união você nasceu.

- Por que eles morreram?

- Por causa disso que está em suas mãos.

- Como assim?

Ele não respondeu, somente lhe entregou uma carta.

- Não a abra agora. – murmurou ao vê-la rasgar o envelope.

- Por que não?

- Você está cheia de mágoa e rancor. Abra a carta quando seu coração estiver puro, sem nenhum sentimento ruim.

- Por que não me entregou antes?

- Sua vida está ligada ao destino do medalhão. Primeiro você precisava de treinamento para saber como protegê-lo, por isso não lhe entreguei antes.

Para agonia de Summers, as horas demoraram a passar. No meio da tarde, ela e o tio começaram a arrumar a casa, com a ajuda da varinha. A casa estava decorada em tons de laranja e prata.

Assim que a garota terminou, subiu para seu quarto, tomando um banho em seguida.

Despiu-se devagar, perdida em pensamentos. Entrou no chuveiro deixando a água escorrer por seu corpo.

Flashback

Depois da decepção que teve com seu primeiro e único "namorado", Victória somente curtia a vida.

Andava de mãos dadas com um dos mais bonitos e populares do colégio. Ele era alto, moreno, dono de duas piscinas azuis.

Levou-a um longo corredor que dava acesso a uma das áreas mais lindas, secretas e proibidas da escola.

Era um lindo jardim, com flores das mais variadas espécies cobrindo cada centímetro quadrado do local. Abaixou-se e recolheu uma das rosas vermelhas que ali se encontravam e a entregou a Vic.

- Que linda! – ela tocou a flor com seus dedos.

- Achei que gostaria.

Ela levantou o olhar e o encontrou sorrindo. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas no momento palavras eram desnecessárias. Ele aproximou-se dela e a beijou. Ainda segurando a rosa, ela o abraçou. Ficaram longos minutos assim, com os corpos colados.

- Alguém pode aparecer! – alertou Vic, assim que os lábios se separaram.

Beijos e amassos eram terminantemente proibidos no colégio.

Voltaram pelo mesmo caminho que chegaram. Foram conversando animadamente, até que alguém entrou no campo de visão de Summers, a sua frente.

Este alguém era um garoto loiro, de estatura mediana.

Victória correu com os olhos pelo garoto, da cabeça aos pés, parando em alguns atrativos que a natureza gentilmente havia lhe dado.

- Vic... Vic... – o moreno a chamava.

- Desculpe... Tenho que falar com a Trisha, é sobre os deveres...

Sem dar mais nenhuma explicação ou esperar uma resposta dele, Evil saiu em disparada atrás do loirinho.

- Espera... – ele virou-se a encarando com aquele rostinho tão perfeito.

- Sim... – ela aproximou dele perigosamente, sorrindo.

Fim do Flashback

Sorriu com a lembrança do que aconteceu. Ficou longos minutos assim, refletindo. Balançou a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. Terminou seu banho rapidamente e se vestiu em seu quarto.

Seu vestido da noite já estava preparado em cima da cama. Era um vestido tomara que caia, roxo, meio rodado, indo até o chão. Ela o colocou, terminou de se vestir e passou uma leve maquiagem no rosto.

Seu olhar foi atraído pra o medalhão, que estava em cima da cama. Summers o colocou, guardando a carta junto do medalhão. Evil estava deslumbrante.

Ela desceu as escadas lentamente. Algumas pessoas já haviam chegado, mas devido a pouca luz, Victória não conseguia diferenciá-los.

Aos poucos, as pessoas foram chegando. Vic os cumprimentava sorridente, apesar de não gostar da maioria que fora convidada por seu tio.

Um grupo se aproximava da casa. A morena foi recebê-los.

- Victória! – um homem alto, moreno e bonito a chamava. – Você está mais linda do que já é normalmente. – beijou-lhe a mão em um gesto cavalheiresco. Summers percebeu que seu tio não havia gostado da presença do homem a sua frente. – Sei que deve estar confusa, mas sou seu parente, por parte de pai. – ela nem se tocou que ele pertencia à família dos Arcanos. – Eles também são seus parentes exceto Malfoy. – um garoto loiro, de belos olhos azuis se aproximava.

- Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy. – beijou-lhe a mão, repetindo o gesto do outro. – Você está deslumbrante!

- Obrigada. – a morena só conseguiu sorrir, encantada de tê-lo conhecido.

Ela afastou-se para poder atender a todos, porém com a esperança de voltar a vê-lo. Uma música tocava ao fundo.

- Quer dançar comigo? – ela se virou e o encontrou com a mão estendida.

- Sim. – abriu um sorriso.

Malfoy enlaçou sua cintura, puxando-a pra mais perto. Ela como resposta, o abraçou pelo pescoço, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Essa proximidade o deixou confuso. Apesar de ser tão bom tê-la em seus braços, ainda tinha uma missão a cumprir.

Assim que a música terminou, ele se desfez do abraço lentamente e afastou-se, deixando-a paralisada.

- CRUCIO! – ouviu uma voz berrar.

A confusão estava formada. O grupo que chegará junto com Lucius estava atacando as pessoas. O medalhão começou a emitir uma intensa luz vermelha avisando-a do perigo.

Seu tio correu para frente de batalha, entrando no duelo.

- TIO!

- CORRA! – ele esforçava-se pra manter a concentração. – CORRA VIC! – para seu desespero a garota não lhe obedecia. – ISSO É UMA ORDEM! – vendo a garota se afastar rapidamente ainda gritou. – CUIDADOS COM SUAS ATITUDES!

Ela correu, aparentemente sem notar aonde ia. Desfez-se do longo vestido. Ele o atrapalhava pra correr. Mudou sua forma, a cor de seus cabelos para loiro e seus olhos para azuis.

Já estava nos jardins quando algo a fez parar. Alguém, que ela sabia que era um comensal, pelas vestes, estava logo à frente. Ela começou a correr novamente, para fugir do perigo, mas ele a notou.

- Calma! – ela parou ao ouvir a voz. Era Malfoy. – Não vou te machucar. – Lucius não a reconheceu. Ele tirou sua longa capa preta e colocou sobre os ombros da garota. – É melhor você correr. É perigoso ficar aqui.

Summers seguiu seu conselho, correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam.

Quando já estava longe de casa, pegou a carta de seus pais e a abriu.

"Vic, minha pequena..."

Reconheceu a caligrafia de sua mãe.

"Sei que você deve ter odiado ter que se separar de nós, mas foi preciso, para sua própria segurança.

Os Arcanos, inimigos de seu pai e dos Evil estão atrás do medalhão, que a está altura já deve estar em suas mãos. Ele dá poderes fabulosos pra quem o possuir e souber ativá-lo"

Nesta altura havia uma grande quantidade de símbolos, que a loirinha não conseguiu identificar.

"Sei que provavelmente deve estar nos odiando, mas te deixar com meu irmão foi o único meio que encontramos para salvá-la.

O medalhão nos avisou que os Arcanos iriam atacar. Se por acaso não sair viva, saiba que eu sempre te amei, filha.

Cuida-se."

Ela percebeu que havia pessoas se aproximando. A luz emitida do medalhão ficava mais intensa. Guardou a carta e tornou a correr, com Voldemort e seus fiéis comensais em seu encalço.


	9. Jealousy

_**Nines Lives and One Secret**_

Capítulo 8: Jealousy

Addie ficou estagnada enquanto via a ruiva se afastar.Victória ficou andando pelo castelo. Jimmy a olhou se aproximando dela.

- Uma sonserina ajudando alguém... quando a esmola é demais até Merlim desconfia.

Vic se virou e encontrou Anonimmous parado encostado na parede.

- Addie já andou espalhando para todo mundo é?

- Quem?

- Então como... Ah esquece.

- Quer compania?

- Para o quê?

- Para suas compras de amanhã à tarde.

- Ham? Quero, mas como você sabe dessas coisas?

- Sabendo – respondeu com expressão de criança.

- Em que casa você está hoje?

- Passei o dia na Lufa-Lufa, amanhã é na sonsa. Tô com fome.

- Mas já passou da hora.

- Vem comigo. – Anonimmous saiu correndo puxando a mão de Vic. Chegaram na cozinha e sentaram-se à mesa, logo, os elfos apareceram e começaram a pôr comida para eles.

- Então Jimmy, por que você veio para esta escola?

- Porque é a melhor escola de magia.

- Tinha que ser a melhor?

- Se eu quero ser o melhor, então tinha que ser.

- Não tinha visto essa ambição toda.

- Tem muitas coisas que você não viu.

- Tipo o quê?

- Tipo um pedaço de bolo em seu rosto.

Summers colocou a mão em seu rosto como quem quisesse limpar.

– Que pedaço de bolo?

- Esse. – Jimmy jogou um pedaço de bolo de chocolate no rosto da ruiva.

- Não vale. – Victória pegou o chantili e jogou no rosto dele.

- Isso é bom. – Anonimmous provou o chantili do rosto e jogou espaguete no cabelo dela em seguida. – Agora sim teu cabelo tá bonito. Essa cor combina contigo. - ambos começaram a correr e jogar comida um no outro. Até os elfos participaram da bagunça.

- Está na hora de dormir. – falou Jimmy. – Amanhã tem aula cedo.

- Não quero dormir, tô sem sono.

- Então não durma, oras. – Jimmy disse sorrindo. – Só fique acordada em seu dormitório ou a sonsa perde pontos.

- Tá bom, tá bom, vamos.

Os dois saíram em direção aos seus dormitórios.

Na manhã seguinte no dormitório da grifinória, Melissa foi a primeira a acordar. Há dias que estava com a cabeça nas nuvens. Finalmente conseguira esquecer Sirius, afinal, não valia a pena, só ia sofrer, sendo que metade do castelo gostava dele e ele as deixava sozinhas depois de ficar. Nesse ponto, sentia uma certa inveja da amiga, pois ela conseguia fazê-lo voltar sempre. Mas no momento, uma certa pessoa não saia de sua mente...

Foi para o chuveiro com a esperança de refrescar os pensamentos. Quando saiu do banho, resolveu ir atrás dele, aproveitando que as garotas não estavam acordadas. Lançou um último olhar as meninas. Kammy estava abraçada a alguém invisível, que Goshawk imaginava que fosse Sirius e Lily murmurava algo incompreensível, mas pela sua expressão, aparentemente coisa boa não era.

A morena desceu para o salão comunal, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Seguiu para a biblioteca, a fim de iniciar sua busca. Como esperava o garoto não estava lá, só iria encontrá-lo próximo ao horário do café da manhã.

- Bom dia, Snape! – sua voz demonstrava claramente um tom de felicidade.

- Bom dia. – respondeu sem emoção e sem olhar para ela, seguindo em direção a mesa de sua casa, deixando a menina pregada no chão.

Após alguns instantes sem reação, a morena seguiu para a mesa da grifinória cabisbaixa.

- O que foi, Mel? – Kammy não conseguiu esconder o tom de felicidade em sua voz.

- Nada.

- Se não fosse nada, você não estaria triste desse jeito. – Evans falou sabiamente, olhando fixo nos olhos dela.

- Nada de mais. – a menina tentou sorrir, porém sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza.

As aulas da manhã passaram rapidamente, mas para a infelicidade da morena, a grifinória não teve nenhuma aula em conjunto com a sonserina.

Na parte da tarde, Summers foi ao Caldeirão Furado.

- Não ia me esperar?

- Você sempre aparece mesmo. – respondeu a menina sorrindo depois de passar pelo portal em forma de arco.

Jimmy a conduzia pela rua torta, Beco Diagonal. Ele a levou para Madame Malkin's. Esta já veio prontamente tirando suas medidas.

- Assim está bom? – perguntou a jovem senhora, com relação à saia dela.

- Um pouco mais curta – pediu a morena.

- Não, mais comprida. – retrucou Anonimmous.

- Pára Jimmy. Eu quero mais curta!

- Vais ficar parecendo aquelas... fúteis.

- Futilidade não provém da roupa, quem me conhece sabe que não sou fútil.

- E quem não conhece? Vai ficar parecendo.

- Quem não conhece vai pagar pela língua quando conhecer. Pra quem não se importa com as aparências, tais muito interessado.

- Ah, não enche.

- Sua carinha de emburrada tá linda. – Vic estava rindo.

Os dois seguiram assim com briguinhas e risos, nada sério. Voltaram para o castelo bem na hora do jantar. Victória correu para o dormitório, tomou um banho rápido, pôs o uniforme da sonserina e foi para o salão principal onde todos já estão sentados.

**Oh how wrong can you be?**

[Quanto errado você pode ser

**Oh to fall in love**

[Se apaixonando

**Was my very first mistake**

[Foi meu primeiro erro

Ela caminhou impacientemente, com os olhos verdes e o cabelo prata, como se quisesse chamar a atenção, atraindo para si a atenção de todos. Alguns olhares arregalados, outros murmúrios de indignação. Distante, um par de olhos verdes observava a cena não muito contente, vendo a garota esbanjar sua sensualidade.

Bastons, que comia sossegado foi atraído pelo barulho ao seu redor e se virou, encontrando a garota no meio do salão, vindo para a mesa da sonserina, espantado com sua beleza e pelo fato dela ser uma sonserina. Porém logo voltou sua atenção para a comida.

Atwood percebeu o olhar de Thom para a garota e não gostou da atitude da intrusa.

"Realmente você é como todos os outros". – pensou a garota mordida de ciúmes. – "Você foi o único que eu amei. Meu erro foi ter me apaixonado por você".

**How was I to know**

[Como eu poderia saber

**I was far too much in love too see?**

[Eu estava muito distante do amor para ver

**Oh jealousy look at me now**

[O ciúme olha para mim agora

**Jealousy you got**** me**** somehow**

[Ciúme, você fica em mim de qualquer maneira

Alheia ao que acontecia em seu redor, Summers sentou-se a mesa da sonserina, justamente ao lado o moreno.

- Thomas Bastons.

- Hãm? Ah, Summers.

- Bem-vinda a casa.

- Obrigada.

- Veio de onde?

- Nasci na Ucrânia, mas vivi dos cinco anos até agora na Califórnia.

O que para os dois era uma conversa para se conhecer melhor, para a morena de mechas soava como uma traição. Aquela conversa animada o denunciava. Sem saberem que eram observados, eles continuram a conversar.

- Onde estudava? – perguntou o moreno interessado.

- Em uma escola pequena.

- Você é a que chegou ensangüentada nos braços do esquisito?

- Aham.

- O que aconteceu?

- Também tô querendo saber.

Eles se olharam e começaram a rir sem motivo.

O ciúme tomou conta de Bruny. A mesma balançou a cabeça tentando tirar a cena de sua mente, mas a cada tentativa, a imagem parecia mais nítida.

- Que foda que está teu cabelo hoje. – Thom disse isso passando a mão nele. Summers retribuiu o elogio sorrindo.

Atwood fechou os olhos por um segundo, tornando a abri-los em seguida. A razão já estava esquecida, seu ciúme é que comandava no momento.

**You gave**** me no**** warning**

[Você não me deu advertência

**Took me by surprise**

[Prendeu-me pela surpresa

**Jealousy you led me on**

[Ciúme, você pode persuadir sobre mim

A garota levantou-se, caminhou rapidamente para a mesa da sonserina e puxou o moreno para o Saguão de Entrada.

Ele ficou sem reação perante a atitude da grifinoriana. Ele nunca havia visto Bruny daquele jeito. Ficou sem saber como agir, pego de surpresa.

**Oh how strong can you be**

[Quão forte você pode ser

**To while away with tears**

[Enquanto as lágrimas estão distantes

A morena sentiu seu mundo desmoronar aos poucos, mas não queria demonstrar fraqueza na frente dele.

Pensou que as lágrimas cairiam enquanto andava, mas aparentemente estas estavam longe dela, pois nenhuma havia escorrido por seu rosto.

**If only you could see**

[Sozinho você pode ver

**Just what you do to me**

[Exatamente o que você me fez

**Oh jealousy you tripped me up**

[Ciúme, você passou perto de mim

**Jealousy you brought me down**

[Ciúme, você trouxe-me para baixo

- O que foi aquilo?

- Aquilo o quê?

- Dando em cima da garota? Só por que ela tem um cabelo foda? Você não presta! Assim como todos os outros homens!

- Não posso nem conversar com uma garota e você acha que já estou dando em cima? Não aconteceu nada, só estávamos conversando.

- Mas logo vai acontecer. Será que estavam só conversando? Acho melhor a gente acabar aqui! – quando terminou de falar, ela abaixou a cabeça. – "Talvez seja realmente melhor a gente acabar aqui! Não vou suportar ver outra cena como aquela".

- O quê? – Bastons parecia não acreditar no que ouviu.

- Tô terminado. Acabou, ok? Não é de hoje que você fica olhando pra Summers. Você está interessado nela, não é? Pára tudo! Você se interessa por todas as alunas novas. Claro! Como não percebi! – Bruny parecia indignada. O moreno estava parado, olhando para a garota boquiaberto, como se esperasse que ela confirmasse que era uma brincadeira.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Achei que te conhecia.

- É claro que estou falando sério. Pois achou errado, você nunca me conheceu, não sabe nem um sexto da minha vida.

**How how how all my jealousy**

[Com³ todo meu ciúme

**Now I'm only left with my own jealousy**

[Agora eu estou só com todo meu ciúme

Ele ficou sem ter como contestar. A morena, percebendo que ele não ia falar mais nada, subiu as escadas correndo e foi para o salão comunal de sua casa.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso! – Thom estava parado no Saguão de Entrada.

Atwood se recolheu ao conforto de seu quarto. Sentia-se mais sozinha do que nunca. Havia terminado com a única pessoa que a aceitara seu jeito de ser.

Ao ver que todas as atenções se concentravam em Bruny, Melissa resolveu seguir Snape que estava saindo do jantar. A morena alcançou o sonserino próximo às masmorras.

- Boa noite, Snape!

O sonserino ao ouvir a voz da menina começou a andar mais rápido.

- Espera! Eu quero fala com você.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – ele continuou a andar sem encará-la.

- Há dias que eu quero falar com você.

O moreno parou bruscamente e se virou em sua direção.

- Então foi você que me mandou todos aqueles bilhetes? – ele se mostrava aborrecido.

- É... foi! – baixou a cabeça corada.

- Desista. Você nunca conseguirá se aproximar de mim.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa!

Ele olhou a grifinoriana espantado, mas depois seus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Qualquer coisa mesmo?

- Sim. – respondeu firmemente, fazendo os olhos do garoto se iluminaram.

- Só fico com você se acabar com o romance do Black com a Engels.

- Por que acabar com o namoro deles?

- Você ainda teve sorte que eu te propus algo possível, porque você nunca ia conseguir acabar com a amizade dos marotos.

- Vou te mostrar como consigo.

- Boa sorte então. – o garoto se virou e entrou no salão comunal da sonserina.

A garota subiu a escada pensativa, com seu cérebro trabalhando em alta velocidade.

Chegou rapidamente ao salão comunal, subindo para o dormitório feminino, encontrando Bruny meio cabisbaixa.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou a garota que estava no dormitório. A morena, que estava com a cabeça deitada no travesseiro abraçando-o, apenas levantou o olhar pra garota e começou a chorar. – O que aconteceu entre você e o Bastons? – sua voz revelava uma certa preocupação.

- Eu terminei com ele! – disse a menina chorando.

- Por que? O que ele...

Nesse momento a porta do dormitório se abriu e por ela entraram Lily e Kammy. A loirinha jogou sua mochila em cima da cama e se encaminhou novamente para a porta.

- Aonde você vai? – Evans estava intrigada

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta. – antes que a monitora pudesse responder, Engels já tinha sumido de vista. Lílian virou-se e encontrou a morena já chorando.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – a garota não respondeu. Evans não tinha intimidade com ela. Apenas deitou novamente, com a rosto no travesseiro e continuou chorando. – Acho melhor eu ir fazer minha lição. – ela pegou seus livros e saiu do quarto, deixando Melissa cuidar da garota.

- Quer conversar? – perguntou a morena, fazendo Bruny olha-la e sentar-se na cama.

- É que... eu amo o Thom! Mas acho que ele não gosta de mim. Ele, às vezes, parece que não me suporta mais. Ele dá em cima de todo mundo! Eu sou muito ciumenta, odeio esse tipo de coisa, eu preciso de atenção! – a morena ainda estava em prantos. Melissa se aproximou da morena e a abraçou.

- Calma Atwood.

- Pode me chamar de Bruny! – a menina interrompeu a outra.

- Ok. Mas acho que você foi precipitada demais terminando com ele assim. Ele te fez alguma coisa?

- Ele tava dando em cima da Summers no jantar e ela tava aceitando. Você viu o modo que ela estava vestida. É óbvio que ela queria se aparecer! – desabafou a moreno, arrancando um sorriso de Melissa.

- É, realmente você não gosta dela. – comentou Melissa rindo.

- Era pra eu gostar? Tem como gostar dela? – chorando. Goshawk se afastou do abraço e sorriu.

- Você devia pedir desculpas pra ele, fala que tava de cabeça quente e não pensou no que estava falando.

- Não! Eu não vou pedir desculpas. Eu não errei! Ele errou, ele deve pedir desculpas. – Melissa ficou sem ter o que falar, apenas sorriu.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir, amanhã será um dia cheio, e tem quadribol. Aliás, amanhã é o jogo da grifinória.

- Por Merlim, eu tinha esquecido! Eu vou substituir a Alice Golbett, ela está em detenção. – Bruny ficou preocupada, pensando no jogo, levando um tempo para conseguir dormir.


End file.
